Enigmatic
by BerrySnake
Summary: Une jeune princesse avide d'aventure, se retrouva prisonnière d'un dragon. Effrayé, elle fit aussi la rencontre d'un homme assez mystérieux, lui aussi prisonnier du dragon. Cependant, l'ombre d'un mystère planait autour de ce château, de cet homme et de son ravisseur. Curieuse, elle se mit en tête de résoudre ce mystère. [UA un peu style "La Belle est la Bête"]
1. Chapitre 1

_Et me revoilà pour une autre fictions suuuuur *roulement de tambours* _**Cobra et Kinana**_ ! xD Ça fait plusieurs mois que je voulais poster cette fiction ! et la je me suis dit qu'il serait temps enfin x) En tout cas, j'espère que l'intrigue va vous plaire et j'espère surtout que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant à lire... Si c'est le cas, ne vous en faite pas il y aura beaucoup plus de bougeotte dans le prochain épisode !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Enigmatic**

_« ce fascinant mystère peut mener à une curiosité, qui à elle seule dans certaines situations, peut devenir un bon, ou un mauvais coté... »_

* * *

**Première partie**

* * *

Moi, Je suis une jeune princesse qui vivais joyeusement, sans limite, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis une jeune fille avide d'aventure.

Beaucoup d'histoires sont racontées sur des princesses et des princes charmant, finissant par devenir heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants. Moi je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Mais j'avais beau dire quelque chose, mes parents me contredisaient en prétextant que c'était mon devoir. Je détestais cette sensation d'être prisonnière et de se faire tracer un destin que je ne voulais pas. Seule la brise de l'air pur, le soleil caressant mon visage, les nuages m'amenant dans un monde où moi seule en a l'accès me procurais un sentiment de liberté.

Donc laissez-moi vous dire que cette histoire, ne sera certainement pas, ce à quoi vous vous attendez. Laissez-moi vous la raconter :

* * *

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

Alors que je me baladais dans cette fameuse forêt à la recherche d'aventure, je trébuchai sur une racine avant de cavaler dans une descente périlleuse et couvert de petits obstacles. Je me retrouvai assise par terre sur les fesses avec des douleurs un peu partout. Après m'être assurée que je n'avais rien, je regardai derrière mon épaule pour observer la chute que je venais de faire à l'instant. Je me suis relevée en dépoussiérant ma tunique verte clair coupée sur le côté, puis j'ai retirée ma veste courte en marron cuir avant de la secouer un peu et de la remettre ensuite. Un peu de terre trônait sur mes hautes bottes mais je m'en fichais. Je regardai devant moi avec un semblant d'étonnement :

**« Mais où suis-je arrivée ? »**

Je remarque un énorme château de pierre, sombre de style gothique, avec une très grande tour sur le côté un peu détruite et d'un toit en verre. Il datait sûrement de nombreux siècles, à en voir les racines qui recouvrait ce château. Autour, il y avait des arbres, des fleurs de toutes sortes que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Tout ce petit assemblage donnait un effet mythique à cet endroit. Seul le château reflétait la noirceur, les ténèbres, qui faisaient partis de ces moindres recoins, et donnaient un sentiment d'insécurité et en même temps, de la fascination, qui donnait envie d'y entrer. Jamais je n'avais vue cet endroit qui aurait été pourtant visible du haut de mon château.

**« Un sort quelconque était sûrement à l'origine de tout ça. »**

Prise de curiosité, je m'approchai un peu plus d'une de ces fleurs inconnues et tendit mon petit nez pour sentir son odeur qui me remplissais les narines. Le vent se leva d'une douce brise faisant danser mes cheveux.

Les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent de chanter, la lumière du soleil disparu, et le vent cessa de souffler. Un grand silence pesant s'installa, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Je sentis une sombre présence derrière moi. J'écarquillai les yeux en une fraction de seconde, avant qu'une énorme bête hurla, d'un cri métallique et épouvanté derrière mon dos. Mon cœur rata un battement. J'étais tellement terrifiée qu'aucuns sons ne sortirent de ma bouche.

« **S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est juste qu'un rêve... »,** me dit-je, n'arrivant pas à croire se que je voyais devant moi.

Je me retrouvai assise par terre sur mes coudes en faisant face à cet horrible animal qui n'avait certainement pas de bonnes intentions envers moi. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts peuplés de quelques larmes qui apparaissaient. Je reculai de quelques centimètres, tremblante, morte de peur, avec le cœur battant d'une manière effréné.

La créature avait des écailles entourées de flammes sur les parties extérieures de son corps, suivies de sa tête et de ses ailes de démons. Le reste était d'une couleur plus clair, sans écailles. Ses yeux foncés dotés de pupilles reptiliennes, profondes et à la fois effrayantes, me regardèrent de tout son long, comme un animal devant sa proie : C'était un Dragon. Je devrais fuir mais comment ? La bête ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'il ricana en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, et commença à parler ironiquement, d'une voix caverneuse :

« **Oh mais que vois-je devant moi !** »

Je reculai frénétiquement avant qu'un arbre ne m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

« **Je sens ta peur d'ici petite créature. Fuir est une solution, mais je suis navré de t'annoncer que tu n'arriveras jamais chez toi en un seul morceau. »**

Sous le choc, j'essayai d'exprimer quelques mots mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Le dragon continu :

**« Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu pu arriver dans cet endroit ?** Demanda ironiquement le dragon.

**\- Je…je…, **Réussi-je à dire encore choquée.

**\- Te serais-tu perdu en chemin ?** me coupa-t-il en montrant un peu plus ses crocs puis en s'approchant dangereusement de mon visage en faisant balayer mes cheveux de sa respiration sauvage.

**\- S'il vous plaît, par pitié, ne me tuer pas, s'il vous plaît…** Suppliai-je en m'allongeant un peu plus sur l'herbe, encore sur les coudes.

**\- Tu me supplie d'une manière si plaisante que je t'épargnerais. Mais je te garderais avec moi comme une petite compagnie.** Déclara-t-il toujours avec le même regard. »

Je fus soulagée sur le moment quand il déclara qu'il m'épargnerait, mais mon expression reprit de plus belle face à cette fatale réalité.

« **Mais vous m'aviez dit que... !**

**\- Oh mais j'ai dit que je t'épargnerai, humaine. En revanche, tu ne m'as pas supplié de te laisser partir,** ricana-t-il. **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai horreur que l'on s'aventure sur mon territoire. Alors pour ton affront, tu resteras avec moi. Tu m'appartiens dorénavant, Humaine. »**

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il scella mon destin si cruel et si différent de celui que l'on m'avait dicté. Ma situation ne pouvait pas être pire, mais je ne perdis pas espoir. Tôt ou tard, mon père, le roi de la contrée, se rendra compte de ma disparition et me ramèneras des griffes de ce dragon. Pour l'instant je devais faire profil bas. Mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à bout de ce dragon ? Cette possibilité me refroidi immédiatement. Non, je ne devais pas sombrer dans le désespoir. J'avais confiance, et j'attendrais qu'on me libère.

Puis sans crier gare, l'énorme animal m'emprisonna dans sa grosse patte avant, et m'emmena au sommet de son château. Je criais de peur à la vue du vide qui grandissait de plus en plus. Je fermai les yeux et inspira un bon coup avant qu'il ne me propulse de quelques mètres sur un objet moelleux. Je ré ouvra les yeux et m'aperçut que la bête m'avait propulsé dans un lit baldaquin, recouvert d'un drap de soie de couleur violet foncée. Un lit en parfait état, sans toile d'araignée ni rien ? Le dragon devant l'entrée de ce trou béant, souffla puis des tiges de plantes s'assemblèrent pour couvrir le trou et faire office d'un mur.

Sans me prévenir, le dragon me montra l'armoire où il y avait une robe retenu par un cintre de la même couleur que ses écailles après m'avoir ordonné de la mettre. Elle était de même forme que ma robe verte pomme que je portais à longueur de temps dans le château, quoique les bords était courte jusqu'au bas des genoux, et le style était plutôt dans le gothique avec les lacets qui serrait la poitrine. Puis elle avait des roses blanche qui recouvraient les bretelles basses, et des talons blanc sur la chaise.

Après que le dragon soit parti, j'enfilai cette robe et les chaussures blanches, puis j'observai l'endroit où le dragon m'avait emmenée. À en regarder la pièce en cercle et le plafond en dôme, je supposai que je me trouvais dans la tour. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait qu'une armoire, le grand lit, une cheminée, une bibliothèque de plusieurs mètres de haut recouvrant tout l'intégralité du mur et une table avec une chaise et de quoi écrire dessus. Cet endroit n'était pas si désagréable Tout était en bois, la bibliothèque habillait le mur Cette pièce était plutôt chaleureuse et aussi harmonieuse qu'un jardin recouvert de plantes.

Après avoir observé cette pièce où j'allais dorénavant côtoyer le dragon, je partis en direction de la sortie, curieuse de connaître le reste. Je refermai la grande porte de bois derrière moi et je me retrouvai dans un couloir avec des escaliers sombre plus loin à droite. La tapisserie était d'un rouge foncé et les portes en bois bien façonné ressemblant bien à un grand château digne de ce nom. J'ouvris une de ces portes et tomba dans une petite salle de bain dans les tons rose pale. À gauche, il y avait la baignoire et en face le lavabo avec une petite fenêtre au-dessus. Curieusement cet endroit était aussi propre que mon château. Je remarquai même les serviettes plié sur la chaise en bois à droite et les quelques brins de toilettes sur le lavabo.

Je sortis de la pièce en refermant la porte et me dirigea vers la droite menant à une balustrade accompagnée d'un escalier. D'une main contre ma taille et l'autre sur la barre, j'empruntai ces marches tournoyantes lentement pour ne pas me faire entendre et observa silencieusement les quelques tableaux qui trônait sur le mur de l'escalier, avec un semblant d'intérêt. Certains représentait la vie des animaux, dans un lac, tous dans les tons de la nature. Puis arrivé en bas, tout était sombre. C'était une salle habillée d'une table avec des chaises autour, de vieux jouets au fond à gauche puis d'un sol en marbre brillant. Il y avait des énormes bougeoirs par ici par-là qui éclairait la salle, un grand tapis rouge recouvrait la largeur de la salle. A droite une énorme porte qui laissait traverser les rayons de lumière de l'extérieur puis à droite de l'escalier, de très grands tableaux habillaient le mur, suivit d'un autre qui avait été déchiré. Je m'approchai pour les regarder d'un peu plus près :

« **Cette robe te vas à merveille dis donc. » **commença un individu avec un semblant d'amusement.

Je sursautai de surprise. La voix venait de l'ombre, là où les rayons de soleil ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre, puisse être dans cette demeure Je me retournai d'un seul coup pour connaître le visage de mon interlocuteur. C'était un jeune homme bien bâti, à peu près du même âge que moi, habillé d'une veste blanche fourrée, d'un haut avec des gants noir et d'un pantalon blanc en croco. Ce jeune homme sortit un peu plus de l'ombre pour que j'aperçoive ses cheveux rouges hérissées, et ses yeux fins, violets et profonds. Il paraissait fascinant, séduisant, mais à la fois sombre et effrayant :

« **Détend-toi je ne vais pas te manger**, ajouta le jeune homme, toujours avec ce ton amusé. »

Effectivement mon cœur battait toujours d'une vitesse anormale et ses paroles me rassuraient encore moins. De plus, je ressentis comme un malaise, quelque chose d'attirant, mélangé à une sensation étrange qui me rassurais encore moins. Le noir règne dans toute sa splendeur, qui faisait partit de cette pièce :

« **Vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre dans ce château.** **Y'en aurait-t-il d'autre ou sommes nous les seuls ?**

**\- Peut-être qui sait »**, Répondit l'homme.

Cet homme était si mystérieux. Son regard se dirigea vers le mur ancien, qui retenait de vieux souvenirs, de grands tableaux plus aussi lumineux qu'il y a des années de cela. Il s'approcha et en toucha un du rebord doré, là où était reposée l'âme d'un ange, tombé du ciel pour repartir vers les ténèbres Là où elle n'avait pas sa place. C'était des souvenirs de jeunes enfants jadis ennemis du monde, mais des souvenirs de jeune enfants fidèle à leurs cœurs et à leurs prières. Puis il observa les autres, du même sentiment qui les unissaient tous. Le rêveur…, le frère…, le coureur… le père… Le père : L'homme qui la construit, mais qui la aussi détruit. Il posa sa main sur son œil droit, blessé par son sacrifice. Il s'attarda sur la figure de cet homme, retranscrit sur le tableau un peu plus loin de la salle. J'observais ses moindres gestes. Mon cœur se calma aussitôt et mes pensées devinrent beaucoup plus confuses qu'elles ne les ont étés :

« **C'est incroyable comme ces tableaux semble si réaliste »**, commença l'homme d'un air mélancolique. Il y eu un silence pesant dans toute la pièce, dépourvu de sons, comme celui d'un cœur vide :

**« Au fait, quel est ton nom ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**\- Je m'appelle Kinana**. Répondit-je.

**\- Je vois.**

**\- Mais, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Et ce château, il vous appartiens ?! »**

Je le regarda curieusement mais avec beaucoup de méfiance. Les yeux du jeune homme me transpercèrent :

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ce ton avec moi je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »** souriait le jeune homme.

Il n'avais pas répondu à ma question.

**« Qui me dit que ce sont vraiment vos intentions ?** Je me méfiais, comme pour tous les inconnus. **C'est vous le dragon, qui m'avais emmenée ici ? **»

Immédiatement, l'homme s'approcha de moi si rapidement que je n'eus le temps que de reculer que de quelques pas. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Il ricana, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de mal, et se pencha à mon oreille :

« **Et que ferais-tu, si c'était le cas ? **», chuchota-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, identique à celle du dragon.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tours. Cet homme reflétait l'être impitoyable et assoiffé de sang. Toute la méchanceté émanait de lui Je pouvais presque ressentir un cœur sauvage et des mains recouvertes de sangs. Cette personne n'était autre que ce monstre qui m'avais injustement condamné à vivre ici.

* * *

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Tu sais, tu n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. Ton esprit est comme... bloqué. Je ne peux même pas m'y aventurer. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu es unique à mes yeux... »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, avec des sueurs qui perlait sur mon visage. Toujours ce rêve où une voix me répétait sans cesse ces phrases comme si je devais me souvenir. Je ne peux donner un visage à ces paroles qui m'obsédait, à ce rêve que je faisais depuis que ma malédiction a été levée.

Cette malédiction… Guidée par mes souvenirs, je me rappelle encore de mes parents, m'expliquant que j'ai été transformée en un animal pendant des années arrachée à ma famille, et jamais je ne me souvenu de ce que j'avais bien pu faire pendant toutes ces années, sous ma forme reptilienne. Je fus enlevée à l'âge de neuf ans, et revenu du royaume à l'âge de onze-ans. Et je me souviens encore du visage qu'affichaient mes parents, heureux de retrouver leur enfant, ou bien leur héritière.

Après être revenu du monde réel, je mis peu de temps à me remémorer d'où j'étais, soit, sur le lit baldaquin dans le château d'un Dragon. Les draps étaient éparpillés sur le lit signe que j'avais bougé dans mon sommeil.

Puis les mots de ce jeune homme trônaient encore dans ma tête comme une musique qui se répétait encore et encore. Il avait raison. Que ferais-je si c'était le cas ? Je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Il fallait que je saches qui il était, avant d'être un dragon. La seule chose que je sais de lui, c'est son nom peu commun « Cobra », et qu'il était de la contrée. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, alors que nous étions dans un salon où il m'avait gentiment emmené me remplir l'estomac. De toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre alors autant m'informer un peut plus sur lui, surtout que je trouvais qu'il regardais ces tableaux d'un regard plutôt affectif, comme si il les connaissaient. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais ce château doit sûrement lui appartenir depuis un bon moment. Dons je devrais m'en informer un peu plus sur ce château. Sur cette pensée, je m'étirai du lit et emprunta le chemin de la salle de bain après avoir pris une tenue dans l'armoire.

**«** **Décidément, je ne remettrai jamais en cause l'efficacité d'un bon bain pour se détendre. »** Souriais-je.

Après mettre habillé, je pris le même chemin pour aller vers la pièce et pour visiter un peu plus sur cet endroit. Je descendis des escaliers et commença à observer les tableaux silencieusement.

Le premier représentait une jeune femme habillée en ange, assise sur un nuage avec une expression assez joyeuse, comme-ci elle nous disait qu'elle avait enfin réussi son rêve. Et il en va de la même expression de chacun. Il y avait un homme habillé en noir avec les cheveux noir et une mèche blanche tressé le visage ensommeillé allongé sur l'herbe d'été, un autre avec de long cheveux roux assis sur une chaise accompagnée d'un brun, avec autour quelques pièce d'or le sourire aux lèvres. A côté il y avait un autre homme qui courrait à travers les champs avec une veste en cuir jaune rouge et blanche, puis avec des lunettes et des cheveux jaune retenu en l'air toujours avec ce sourire que figurait chaque personnage de ces tableaux. Puis le dernier n'était pas comme ceux des autres. C'était le vieil homme que Cobra a longtemps regardé après. Il avait une posture droite avec des vêtements de sage et une cane avec un crâne du style tribal avec les plumes et des tatouages sur le côté gauche et droit de sa tête. Il avait les cheveux blanc et long jusqu'au épaule avec avait une expression neutre.

_Mais qui étaient ces personnes ?_ L'idée de chercher dans la bibliothèque me traversa l'esprit.

Je me dirigeai dans ma suite pour chercher des indices. Rentrée dans ma chambre, je regarde autour de moi, où la salle était remplie de bouquin à tout-va. Il y en avait tellement, que je ne savais même pas où chercher. Puis je remarquai un livre, un peu plus haut du côté opposé du lit qui a été dérangé, à en voir le décalage par rapport aux autres livres. Je me dirigeai d'un pas nonchalant, prit une chaise et prit le bouquin avant de poser sur le lit. La couverture était faite en cuir d'une couleur marron et dessus, il y avait 6 rubis de couleurs différentes commençant par la couleur grise puis dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre, noir, jaune, orange, blanc, et rouge.

J'ouvris la première page du bouquin et découvrit dans la préface que l'auteur de cet œuvre, était un ancien écrivain qui étudiait les propriétaires du château, soit, une famille qui a anciennement vécu ici. Plus je cherchais des réponses sur lui, plus cela me menais vers le passé de ce château. Mais y'aurait-il un rapport entre Cobra et cette famille ? En aurait-il pris possession après ? où pire, les auraient-ils tués ? Et qui étaient-ils ? Tout se compliquait, mais j'avais tout-de-même quelques doutes que j'avais bien l'intention d'éclaircir en feuilletant ce livre :

_« J'ai été envoyé ici pour étudier les riches propriétaires de ce château [...] Je m'entretenais dans un grand salon, avec le plus vieux d'entre eux, dont leurs père en quelques sorte qui se nommait Brain. Il a ajouté qu'il ne donnera pas leur véritable identité pour une raison inconnu, et ne pourras pas répondre à toute mes questions. Il me présenta à « ses enfants » dans une ambiance assez chaleureuse. Ils avaient tous le même âge et d'après leur apparences, je dirai un peu près dix ans. »_

Si ils avaient dix ans à ce moment-là, alors aujourd'hui ils devraient avoir vingt-et-un ans. J'aurais pu les retrouver et leurs poser des questions mais impossible pour moi de sortir. Je lu un peu plus bas pour en savoir plus :

_« Quand je lui ai demandé d'où venait ces enfants, il m'a répondu qu'il les avaient recueilli alors qu'ils étaient maltraités et utilisés comme objet d'expérience. Puis après un grand silence, il me dit quelques mots que je n'oublierai jamais : « __**Ces enfants, ont chacun, un potentiel qui les rend unique mais aussi un potentiel pour certain qui les font souffrir s'il n'est pas contrôlé. Je l'es ai recueilli pour les protéger d'eux-mêmes et faire en sorte qu'ils sachent le maîtriser. Je l'es ai choisi car ils représentaient aussi un avenir pour nous, pour moi, pour l'humanité.**_**_ »**_»_**_**

Un potentiel unique ? J'ai entendu parler de personnes hors du communs qui possédaient toutes sortes de pouvoirs. Alors ces enfants en feraient parti. Je tournai la page et trouva des photos devant les prénoms de chaque enfant : _Sorano, Sawyer, MacBeth, Richard,…_Je sortis tout d'un coup de la chambre et me dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la chambre des souvenirs Tout ces jeunes enfants étaient les portraits craché des figurants sur les tableaux_. _Puis quelque chose clocha. Dans le livre, le cinquième enfant sous le nom _d'Erik,_ n'avait aucune image dessus et n'était dans aucun des tableaux présents.

Puis je remarquai un tableau déchiré. Il était surement figuré dessus. C'est comme-ci on ne voulait pas connaître ce fameux _Erik_. Mais pourquoi l'avoir déchiré ? Peut-être à cause d'un accident où ils on simplement voulu oublier cet enfant ? Par colère ? Où ce pourrait-il que ce soit...non, je devrais d'abord chercher d'autre indices avant de donner ce genre de conclusion.

**« Mais cela expliquerai pourquoi ce tableau a été déchiré »**

Je feuilletai le livre au beau milieu de la salle, puis quelques pages après, je découvris quelques chose d'encore plus intéressant :

_« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce jeune garçon, car apparemment il n'aimait pas être entouré. Puis quelques fois pendant que j'écrivais dans ma suite, très légèrement, j'étendais les cris douloureux d'un animal, comme-ci cela venait de très loin. Le propriétaire me disait que c'était les jeunes qui s'amusaient. Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Tout ceci me paraissait étrange… »_

Plus le mystère grandissait, plus je voulais le découvrir.

**« Tout ceci est vraiment mystérieux..**.**»**

Puis j'entendis du bruit dans la salle d'à coté. Par curiosité je me dirigeas vers celle-ci après avoir posé le livre sur la table. Cette salle était remplit de meubles comme la précédente puis vers ma gauche je remarquai Cobra allongé sur un canapé rouge, d'un air totalement inoffensif. Sans crainte, je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, penché vers son visage qui se crispa. Je pouvais presque voir ses canines anormalement pointus. « Il devait sûrement faire un cauchemars...lui aussi. » me dit-je alors qu'inconsciemment je touchais sa joue du bout des doigts. Puis tout d'un coup je me retrouva allongé sur le canapé, avec Cobra qui était en califourchon sur moi, la tête baissé :

**« Mais... ?! »**

J'essayais de me dégager de son emprise mais rien n'y faisait. De plus je paniquais rien qu'en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient se passer dans cette situation, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe dans mes pensées et n'enfouisse sa tête contre ma nuque. _Que lui arrivait-il ? _Un long malaise s'installa de plus en plus au fils des secondes qu'on restèrent dans cette positon, avant qu'il ne me chuchotent :

**« Quel est cette odeur qui émane de toi ? Elle est vraiment délicieuse. C'est bizarre...»**

Il s'écarta et me regarda fixement de ses beau yeux améthyste, et attendait une réponse ou une explication de ma part... mais j'étais encore chamboulée, et tellement chamboulée, que je ne cherchais même pas à savoir de quoi il parlait. Voyant que je ne répondrais pas, il se releva du canapé et descendit à l'étage du dessous. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que _cet homme, est l'être le plus énigmatique que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

* * *

_Alors ? d'après vous il commence plutôt bien ? pas trop ennuyeux ? dites moi vos impressions ! *croise les doigts* en tout cas j'y ai mit beaucoup de temps croyez moi x)_

_A bientôt pour le prochaine épisode ! ;)_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey mes ptit serpents !** Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre **d'Enigmatic** ! je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue attente x) Ensuite je dois vous prévenir que le **chapitre 1** a été modifié ! l'histoire est la même, mais quelques phrases en rapport à tout ce mystère qui trame on été rajoutées et d'autre supprimées.

Même si les modifications sont minimes, vous pouvez quand même le relire avant de s'attaquer au **chapitre 2** ^^

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tiens à ajouter quelques ligne de commentaires pour répondre au reviews (qui en passant mon beaucoup fait plaisir et même bêtement fait sourire xD) :

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Vilandel:**  
Eh bien moi c'est ton commentaire qui me fait beaucoup plaisir ^^ Moi aussi au début j'avait l'impression de faire un remake de la belle et la bête, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais xD et c'est vrai que mon but était de mettre un peu de mystère dans cette histoire :) Moi non plus je ne comprend pas xD (à moins que...) En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) (pour la dernière scène c'était une petite erreur, je me suis mal exprimée ^^')

**joandra777:**  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et je tiens à remédier à ça ! En fait ce petit paragraphe était un point de vue omniscient que j'avait vraiment envie de mettre xD  
merci beaucoup pour cet encouragements ;)

**Florea:**  
Merci beaucoup je tacherai d'envoyer le troisième chapitre le plus tôt possible ^^

**Laura:**  
C'est vrai qu'il y a quand même des différences ^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite te plairas encore plus ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable moment en lisant ce **second chapitre** et rendez-vous en bas de la page :)

* * *

_« ce fascinant mystère peut mener à une curiosité, qui à elle seule dans certaines situations, peut devenir un bon, ou un mauvais coté... »_

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

* * *

Toujours les joues rouges, je me repris rapidement et me concentra sur ma tâche. Je repris mon livre que j'ai posée dans la salle précédente, et commença à remonter les marches pour trouver d'autre bouquin susceptible de me donner quelques informations sur Erik. Je m'arrêta au seuil de l'escalier, et je pris attention sur la grande porte de chênes à ma droite. J'avais comme la sensation qu'elle renfermait tous les secrets de ce château, ou bien même plus. Puis je me souvenu des paroles que m'avais dit Cobra à la fin de la journée :

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Je mangeais tranquillement au bout d'une table avec en face de moi, Cobra qui avait les pieds dessus, et qui jouait avec son cure-dent. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre, était le tic-tac de l'horloge au fond de la salle, et le bruit des couverts en collision avec l'assiette. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, il se redressa vivement et me fixa de ses yeux améthyste avant de briser ce silence pesant :_

_**« Au fait, je te déconseillerai fortement d'aller dans la pièce du dessus, o****ù**** il y a la porte de chêne.** Dit-il le regard rivé sur moi._

_**\- Très bien, mais pourquoi ?** répliquai-je._

_**C'est juste un conseil, à toi d'en prendre compte si tu veux rester en vie**. » »_

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

Tout d'un coup, des voix venues de nulle part, me chuchotèrent quelques mots, dont je ne comprenais que la moitié. Elles se mirent à chanter et à me souffler d'y entrer.

**« Qui-êtes-vous ? » **demandai-je en me retournant et en regardant dans tous les sens à la recherche de ces voix.

Mais rien. Aucune présence en ma proximité. Je m'approchai de cette porte, peut-être sous l'influence de ces voix, ou simplement par mon instinct qui me disait que je trouverai sûrement des réponses derrière cette porte.

Je tournai la poignée lentement avec le livre logé sous mon bras gauche, puis j'entrai avec le regard baladant sur la salle englouti par les ténèbres. Les voix se sont arrêtées, le silence régna. Dès que je mis un pas dans cette pièce, les bougies autour de la salle s'allumèrent toutes d'un coup, ce qui m'arrêta subitement, mais pas assez pour faire demi-tour. Les rideaux étaient fermés, le sol était froid et la cheminée éteinte. Cette pièce était d'une très grande taille et regorgeait d'objets anciens, de tableaux, et d'une bibliothèque qui traînait, tout le long du mur droit. Je m'approchai vers la gauche, et ouvrit les rideaux de velours des quatre grandes fenêtres une par une pour apercevoir, au-delà de la dernière vitre un balcon, un grand jardin étendu avec un grand lac. Je me retourne et observe le plus important. Tous les meubles étaient collés contre chaque mur sauf au milieu, où il y avait un grand et vieux livre d'un alliage doré sur un pupitre en bois. Curieuse, je m'approchai un peu plus, et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière, puis je lu le titre :

**« The Oracion Seis****'s Story**…dit-je dans un souffle.

J'ouvris le livre dans un fracas sourd, puis commença à regarder le début de page. L'auteur de ce livre est inconnu. C'est écrit que ce livre est un hommage au Oracion Seis, en mémoire de leurs souvenirs, ou de leurs mauvais souvenirs. Ce livre renfermerait toutes les réponses que je me posais à propos de ce château, et peut-être de Cobra.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que… !**

Tout d'un coup, les pages se mirent à tourner toute seules comme-ci elles m'emmenaient dans un passage précis. Je reculai de quelques pas, puis les pages s'arrêtèrent de tourner. Je pouvais être sûr que ce livre était magique. Je m'approchai et lu la page où elles m'avaient indiquées.

_« La tristesse la douleur, c'est ce que mon cinquième enfant ressentait. T'en souvient-tu Erik ? De tous tes frères et de ta sœur, tu possédais le pouvoir le plus instable qui soit, tout ça à cause d'un simple implant. Tu hurlais la nuit, tes sens animal resurgissaient comme __un rituel qui durait des nuits__. J'avais beau avoir scellé une partie de ton pouvoir, tu souffrais moins, mais encore. __**Le pouvoir équivalant à un dragon demandait beaucoup de sacrifices.**__ » _

Que se passait-il ? Le décor changea tout autour de moi ! Les meubles, les jouets, les fenêtres tout disparaissaient ! Je fermai les yeux un instant, avant d'entendre une voix d'enfant et d'un autre qui suffoquait. Je levai les paupières et je me rendis compte que ce livre m'avait envoyé vers le **p****assé**. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas ma présence. La pièce était sombre mais je voyais assez pour savoir que j'étais dans ma suite quelques années plus tôt. Je regardai la scène où il y avait des enfants. C'était la petite Angel. Elle avait une petite robe blanche de nuit, les cheveux courts avec un regard inquiet vers l'autre enfant que je ne pouvais pas vraiment apercevoir à cause de l'ombre qui s'abattait sur lui. Les autres enfants étaient à l'entrebâillement de la porte en écoutant la conversation :

_**« Dit Erik, tu as encore mal c'est ça ?** s'inquiéta la petite fille en position accroupit._

_**\- Comme d'habitude Sorano…**, répondit l'autre enfant avec un semblant de tristesse._

_**\- Viens t'amuser avec nous même si il fait tard. Ça te changera****s**** les idées »,** sourit Sorano en lui tendant la main, pendant que les autres frères s'approchèrent à la même distance que leur sœur. _

Le jeune garçon hésita un moment puis il prit la main que sa sœur lui avait tendue. Je pouvais enfin voir le visage de ce jeune garçon. Il avait les cheveux brun mi- longs ébouriffés, avec les yeux violet foncé, et avait des gants noirs. Il me faisait vaguement pensé à quelqu'un. Au moment où il prit sa main, son visage se crispa puis il hurla d'un coup avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur :

_**« Erik ! Erik ! » **_les larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux, avant qu'elle n'ordonne à un de ses frères d'aller chercher Brain._ « __**Sawyer va chercher papa ! » **_les deux autres essayaient de le calmer le mieux qu'ils pouvaient en attendant l'arrivée de leurs père. Moi j'étais là, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider ces enfants.

_**« T'inquiète pas Erik, je le ramènerai le plus vite possible ! » **_cria Sawyer pour rassurer son frère, avant de courir comme une flèche.

Souffrir comme ça, c'est juste inimaginable. Je n'eus le temps de voir la suite de la scène, que tout tourna autour de moi. Les pages du livre se mirent aussi à tourner pour m'emmener vers un autre passage de leurs souvenirs.

_« Malgré ça Frangin, il y eu quand même des moments meilleurs. Tu te souviens du jour de ton anniversaire ? Je nous vois encore dans la salle avec le sourire aux lèvres avec MacBeth qui dormait toujours, Richard qui n'arrêtait pas de manger et Sorano... Elle qui était toujours là, à tes côtés, pour te protéger. Il t'arrivait de faire d'autre expression que la peur, l'angoisse et la souffrance, par la joie, le rire et le bonheur. Cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, mais assez souvent…car on faisait tout pour tu ailles mieux. »_

Le tournoiement infernal cessa d'un coup. Cette fois-ci, j'étais dans une salle où il y avait des objets d'enfants, des peluches, et plein d'autres petites babioles qui traînaient dans le coin. Devant moi, les mêmes enfants autour d'une table riaient aux éclats. J'écoutais leur conversation :

_**« Tien ! »** lui tendit sa sœur. « **J'espère que ça te plaira. C'est quelque chose qui te servira je pense ****»**, elle sourit en attendant qu'il ouvre son cadeau._

_Le cadeau en question était des gangs noirs qui allaient visiblement jusqu'aux coudes :_

_**« Des gants ?** lui demanda_

_**\- Elles sont spéciales ! Quand tu les auras mises, tu pourras toucher quelqu'un sans l'empoissonner ! »** Expliqua Richard entre deux bouchers de gâteau._

_Il voulut tester le cadeau en question alors il les mit puis il s'amusa à étirer les joues de la jeune blanche :_

_**« Aieuh Eri****k**** t'es méchant !** Grogna la petite Sorano._

_**\- Ah ah ah ah !** **Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas touché quelqu'un du bout des doigts ! ** s'écria Erik tout content._

_**\- Ahhh ! Enfin je revois mon vieux frère !** s'écria à son tour Sawyer en se relevant de sa chaise. **Eh Macbeth ! Réveille-toi ! Tu rate****s**** quelque chose ****grosse feignasse**** !**_

_**\- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** se réveilla le petit brun à la mèche blanche qui était étalé sur la table, plus précisément, sur sa part de gâteau._

Tous, rigolaient à l'incompréhension du plus rêveur de la famille. Moi je souriais, attendris, face à cette scène amusante. Puis c'est là que tout devenu clair. Je regardais intensément le jeune garçon avec ses gants noir. Ce jeune garçon ressemblait beaucoup trop à Cobra avec dix ans de moins. Il avait les mêmes yeux, les même expressions, les mêmes contours du visage et même de ses cheveux. Alors mes suppositions étaient donc vrai ? Erik et Cobra n'étaient bien qu'une et une seule personne ? En y repensant, tout concordaient : la façon dont il regardait les tableaux, ou bien quand il m'a formellement déconseillé de venir dans cette pièce simplement pour ne pas connaître son passé. Mais deux questions me tortillèrent : Que sont devenues ces personnes ? Pourquoi donc déchirer la toile sur le tableau ? J'étais tellement préoccupée dans mes pensées, que je ne me rendis pas compte que le paysage avait encore changé.

La vue ignoble me glaça le sang, à l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent devant cette scène. Le paysage était sombre, le ciel rouge et des corps, les corps d'une seule famille, gisaient devant le château. Sauf un seul, qui avait les genoux à terre : _Cobra._ Blessé, il courut le plus vite possible en titubant et en criant le nom de sa sœur, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Avec ses mains anormalement reptiliennes, il releva sa tête pour la mettre sur ses genoux et pleura à chaudes larmes en murmurant des : « désolé, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te protéger… ». Mes larmes ne cessèrent de tomber, comme si le même sentiment nous unissaient, cet homme et moi.

_**« Erik…****Ne t'inquiète pas... Ça ne me fait pas peur... Tu sais... J'ai toujours rêver de rejoindre les anges alors...,** sourit-elle difficilement._

_**\- Non ! Sorano…, garde tes force en attendant que j'aille chercher de l'aide…, ****Sawyer, MacBeth... ils sont tous mort****s****... s'il te plaît, ****ne me laisses pas !** supplia-t-il. _

_**\- Ne t'inquiète pas… même l****à**** haut… je te surveillerai... **dit-elle souriante malgré la douleur.** Et n'oublie pas... Erik, vie… pour nous... pour toi,... et... pour elle... »**_

Pour elle ? _Les larmes __d'un seul œil __épargné par le combat__ perlèrent sur __l__es joues __de Cobra__ à ne jamais s'arrêter.__ Sorano sourit, d'un sourire tendre. __Puis __de sa seule main encore valide, __approcha __la tête de son frère__ pour lui déposer un baiser chaste, d'adieu, __avant de rejoindre les ténèbres. __Il __ne comprenais plus, il était tout simplement ivre de tristesse d'avoir perdu sa seule famille. C'était u__n dernier baiser,__d'__un amour __innocent __et caché __qui n'a jamais pu __être partagé. __Tout __cette attention __pour un frère, pour le consoler d'un chagrin qu'il a longtemps oublié, pour le consoler de sa souffrance qu__e son pouvoir __déclenchait.__ Elle se disait __qu'un jour il finirait par aller__ mieux, et que le __**bonheur**__ remplacerait la __**douleur**__. Alors __son « belle ange gardien »__ aura pris soin de son jeune dragon, jusqu'à que le dernier soupir s'en suive…_

_« La souffrance, le bonheur, l'amour, et la tristesse. Toutes ces choses, que j'ai pu ressentir, au cours de ma vie, et que moi seul, peux partager. Je me souvenais encore de ce jour, ou chacun d'entre nous avaient subitement eu envie de reproduite son propre portrait, dans un univers qui nous correspondaient tous. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus que mon cœur qui souffre, qui ne demande qu'à être étouffé. Pourquoi notre père nous avaient subitement envoyé au suicide ? Avait-il l'intention de nous sacrifier en nous envoyant devant trois armées royales, qui n'avaient que pour seule intentions de nous tuer ? Pensait-il que nous serions assez forts pour tous les mettre à terre... ? Nous les Oracion Seis, les six prodigieux magiciens reniés de ce monde sans magie ? Nous n'étions pas mauvais... Nous n'étions juste que des enfants qui avaient pour seule faute d'être nés avec un pouvoir. Tout ce que nous avions, c'était une prière. Était-ce si mal… ? » _

_**" L'Ange, le Coureur, le Frère, le Rêveur, le Père, et le Charmeur…, n'étaient plus qu'une légende."**_

Ces mots, le dernier paragraphe que Cobra lui-même à prononcé… L'armée impériale... Le paysage changea et je me retrouvais dans la pièce originale. J'étais toujours dans la même position qu'auparavant.

**« Je vois que tu n'as pas voulu prendre compte de ma mise en garde. »**

Je ressentis comme un froid glacial dans le dos avant de pousser un cri de stupeur. Je fis tomber le livre avant de faire deux pas en avant avec la peur de découvrir mon interlocuteur : Cobra se postait devant moi, avec le regard remplit de colère, le même regard qu'il avait sous sa forme draconienne.

**« J…****J****e suis désolé ! Je sais, je n'avais pas le droit de venir, mais je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher », **tentai-je de me justifier.

Il s'approcha subitement de moi toujours avec ce regard haineux. je reculai rapidement en même temps qui s'approcha jusqu'à ce que le mur m'en empêcha. Tout d'un coup, je sentis comme une forte pression sur ma gorge qui m'empêcha de respirer correctement. Je réalisai que Cobra, ou Erik, resserrait sa prise sur mon cou. Sa main me serrait atrocement. Il avait retiré son gant.

**« Tu aurais du m'écouter, idiote. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même »,** dit-il avant d'invoquer son souffle venimeux.

Je fermai les yeux en sachant très bien ce qui m'attendait. Je prononçais un seul mot avant qu'il n'abatte son pouvoir pour me faire taire à jamais :

**« Erik… »**

Je ressentis une brume qui s'imprégna tout autour de mon visage, et qui barra la limite de mes lèvres. Je respirais anormalement de peur, en attendant impatiemment que le poison met fin à ma vie. Mais rien ne se passa. Le poison s'était bien propagé dans mon corps mais aucunes douleurs n'apparaissait, juste un goût amer, et agréable dans la bouche. J'ouvris tout d'un coup les yeux encore caché par la brume. Peu à peu qu'elle se dissipait, J'aperçus le visage de Cobra, qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur moi. Mais son unique œil droit s'agrandit d'étonnement au moment où il s'aperçut que j'étais toujours en vie. Sûrement par la surprise, il relâcha sa prise sur ma gorge ce qui me donna l'opportunité de m'enfuir loin de lui et de cette pièce.

**« Reste là ****! » **Me cria-t-il alors que je m'enfuyais.

Il me poursuivit vers la sortit en évitant les objets que je lui lançais pour essayer de le ralentir. La seule idée qui m'est venu était d'emprunter la porte d'en face qui menait sûrement à la sortie, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Je pris dans chacune de mes main une poignée de cette porte et ouvris les deux bâtant en grand, avant de me précipiter vers la lumière qui m'aveuglais, et le vide sous mes pieds... Trop tard. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je tombais dans le vide.

**« Espèce d'idiote ! »**

Tout d'un coup une main me retenu par chance et me ramena sans effort au pied de la porte. Il me tenait fermement par le poignée. De la sueur dû à la peur, perlait sur mon visage avec un regard confus :

**« P****ourquoi avoir fait ça ? **

**\- Répond plutôt à la mienne : c****omment se fait-il qu'une femme comme toi possède « ****ceci**** » ? ****C'est simplement pour cette question que je t'ai empêcher de tomber, alors ne me fait pas regretter mon choix ****», **dit-il calmement.

Je le regardai encore plus confuse qu'avant.

****« **Mais de quoi parlez vous ? **Lui demandai-je avec une pointe de panique en essayant de relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur moi, alors qui tenait fermement mon poignet, pour pas que je prenne la fuite encore une fois.

****« **Je parle du poison qui coule dans tes veines.** **Décidément **_**tu es vraiment unique **__**en ton genre **»****_, sourit-il mesquin. **Comment se fait-il qu****e**** tu possède ce genre de chose en toi sans dégâts dans ton organisme ? **»****

J'avais presque oubliée que j'avais cette « _malédiction_ » en moi. Maintenant ça explique pourquoi il n'a pas pu me tuer, mais je ne pensais pas que son poison aurai eu aucuns effets sur moi.

**« En quoi cela peut-il vous... ? »**

Tout d'un coup, une forte concentration de magie s'empara de mes avant-bras. Mon esprit divagua tout d'un coup. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais la tête qui tournait, les jambes prêtes à s'écrouler _« __non pas maintenant »_. je regardais Cobra, il regardais la cause de ma crise, avant que je ne tombe en avant dans ses bras. Après ça, je sentis une douleur sur mon bras et une sensation de drainage. Puis tout allais mieux d'un coup. La concentration de magie se dissipait peu à peu. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et je vis que la douleur en question n'était autre que les canines de cobra enfoncé dans ma chair, qui retiraient le poison concentré dans mon sang. D'une main il tenait mon bras et de l'autre il me tenait contre lui, par la taille, pour éviter que je ne tombe. Je dois avouer que cette situation était plutôt gênante. Il me regarda un instant et retira ses canines de ma peau avant de me demander si ça allait mieux :

**« ****Oui, **lui dit-je un peu dans les vapes.

**\- Je me disait bien qu'il y aurai des dégâts », **me dit-il de sa voix calme.

Quelques secondes ou bien des minutes passèrent et je me trouvais toujours dans ses bras sans la moindre crainte, en attendant que je reprenne mes esprits. Je lui expliquai simplement que j'avais ce poison depuis toujours et que ce genre de chose m'arrivais souvent. Puis après quelques secondes dans ne rien dire, je relevai la tête vers lui, et trouva tout d'un coup un semblant d'intérêt à cette cicatrice qui se situait en grande partie sur sa joue droite. Si près, je la toucha de ses moindres recoins. Il observa ma main avec attention avec un regard que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

**« Cette cicatrice... c'est le jour où la garde impériale est venu chez vous, c'est bien ça ? »**

**\- Fait bien attention à ce que tu dis, princesse. Rappelle-toi que j'ai faillit te tuer pour savoir ça. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de t'enfuir encore une fois ?**

Je lui répondis simplement :

**« ****Ne faites pas comme-si vous ne ****le ****saviez pas. ****J****'aurais beau essayer de fuir, ****vous me rattraperai »****,** répondis-je.

**\- C'est exact, et tu sais pourquoi ? **Ses yeux devinrent plus vifs et perçants qu'auparavant,** simplement parce que je cherches à assouvir un désir de vengeance enfouis en moi depuis des années. »**

Une vengeance ? Il parle sûrement de la garde impériale qui a tué sa famille. Je le fixai avec le regard sérieux et les points serrés :

**« Quoique vous fassiez, sache qu'on viendra me chercher et soyez sûr qu'ils ne seront pas facile à vaincre.**

**\- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends »,** répliquai Cobra avec un semblant de défi et de colère.

Puis la colère monta en moi tout d'un coup. Je ne prit même plus la peine de le vouvoyez. Je ne comprenais pas toute cette acharnement et cet objectif qui prenait possession de cet homme :

**« Mais pourquoi tout ça ?! Je ne veux pas ta mort je veux juste que tu me laisse partir ! Je ne veux pas voir du sang versés ! Je comprend se que tu ressent mais la vengeance ne t'amènera à rien Cobra ! »**

Soudain je me retrouva collé au mur face à un dragon remplit de haine. Je retrouvai cette insurmontable peur que j'ai ressentis de sa forme draconienne :

**« Qui es-tu pour me juger de mes actes ? Qui es-tu pour me comprendre ? »**

J'essayais de résonner cet homme, mais c'était peine perdu. Plusieurs seconde passèrent et il fini par reprendre son calme. Il relâcha l'emprise sur moi et me laissa repartir dans ma suite sans dire un mot avant qu'il ne m'interpellent :

**« En se qui concerne le livre, il me sembl****ais ****t'avoir défendu de le toucher. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un s'aventure dans mon passé sans ma permission. ****Finalement, j****'aurai d****û**** te tuer pour ****en savoir autant****.**

**\- Je ne peux pas vivre ****éternellement ici sans rien faire ! **Dit-je agacée.

**\- Si il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète, tu peux t'occuper du château. Sinon, ****trouves-toi une autre occupation que de fouiner dans mes affaires**, grogna t-il **»**

A ce moment là mon visage prit une teinte rouge de colère, et mes points se serrèrent.

**« Très bien ! Mais jamais ****je ne ferais quoique ce soit dans ce château, que ce soit la vaisselle, ou le ménage ! » **

Suite à ça, je repartis vers ma suite sans lui poser le moindre regard. Il délivra ses dernière paroles en ricanant avant que je n'emprunte le couloir :

**« Décidément cette compagnie promet d'être très distrayante... »**

* * *

˙·**٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠**·˙

Les jours passèrent et petit à petit, on fini chacun par mettre de _"l'eau dans son vin"_ si on peut dire. Après tout, si je n'aies d'autre choix que de rester prisonnière ici, autant essayer de s'entendre avec son ennemi. Son ennemi... en fait je me suis finalement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi « impitoyable » qu'il le montrait. Il est plutôt facile à vivre, si on ne l'énerve pas bien-sûr. J'ai appris à le connaître un peu plus chaque jours, et j'ai même finalement voulu m'occuper de ce fichu château, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond. Mais c'était surtout parce que je voulais lui rendre son apparence d'antan. En parlant d'occupation, je me suis un jour demandée se que faisait Cobra de ses journées. Je le voyais souvent sortir, mais jamais, je ne pouvais le trouver quand il était dans ce château. A chaque fois, il réussissait à disparaître de mon champs de vision. De tout les hommes que j'ai rencontrée, qui ne sont pas cracheur de venins, et que je dirai encore une fois, c'est certainement le plus mystérieux de tous. Il lui arrivait même parfois de plaisanter, mais il prenait surtout un malin plaisir à ma titiller sur les tâches ménagères.

En parlant de ménage, je me retrouve en se moment même en train de nettoyer les grands tableaux dans son ancienne salle de jeu, quand un certain _dragon_ soif d'amusement passa sans ménagement dans cette salle, à la recherche de son habituelle victime :

**« ****Je crois que tu as oubliée un peu de poussière par là »**, dit il en me montrant du doigts un certain endroit du tableau tout en ricanant.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre à cette provocation, évidemment avec quelques rougeurs qui trahissaient ma colère :

**« Eh bien si ça ne te dérange pas, je serai grandement honorée que _votre_ _grande __méchanceté_ fasse une démonstration des plus remarquable à la_ femme de ménage_ que je suis !**

Il ria à gorge déployé avant de se positionner derrière moi et de me susurrer à l'oreille en souriant :

**« Eh bien, je crois que tu as déjà compris comment il fallait faire, il faut juste que quelqu'un soit là pour te guider... »**

Cette fois si, ce n'était pas des rougeurs de colère, mais bien de gène. Il était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop près de moi, alors je lui envoya mon chiffon pleine de poussière en plein milieu du visage et m'enfuis à toutes jambes dans un coin du couloirs avec le cœurs battant à tout rompre. Que m'arrivais-t-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur se mettait-il à battre aussi rapidement ? Serai-je... ? Non, certes il est plutôt, voir très séduisant, avec même un penchant sarcastique qui lui va plutôt bien, mais ça en reste là, ça doit en rester là. Je suis sûr que je lui trouverai beaucoup plus de défauts que de qualités. Il veut tout-de-même tuer tous les habitants de mon royaume en incluant bien ma famille, simplement par soif de vengeance. Ce sont des choses que je ne dois pas oublier.

Je l'entendais tousser au loin à cause de la poussière que je lui ai envoyée. Puis il se remit à rire de ma réaction digne d'une innocente jeune fille, avant d'emprunter le chemin opposé et faire ses propres occupations encore inconnus.

* * *

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

Je m'affalai sur le lit, avec le cœur encore battant si fort qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine. J'essayais de me calmer un peu puis je me mit en position assise. Puis un bruit à ma droite attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête en direction de ce bruit, et découvris le livre magique. J'étais surprise sur le coup. Je n'y a plus rien que je ne voudrai connaitre de cet énorme manoir, et si Cobra découvre que je l'ai en ma possession, cette fois-ci, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau. Alors je pris le bouquin en main quand une voix féminine s'adressa à moi :

**« Et bien, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ! »**

Je me retourne devant cette voix pour apercevoir une tête blanche habillée en ange, assise sur le lit avec un air jovial.

**« Sorano c'est ça ? mais tu es censée être…**

**\- Je suis un esprit renfermé dans ce livre**, sourit-elle en montrant du doigt le livre que j'ai sous la main, comme-si cette situation était tout à fait normal. **Enfin pour être plus précise, une partie de mon esprit est renfermé ****dedans.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ****être venu vers moi**** ?** demandai-je perplexe.

**\- Eh bien en fait, comme tu pensais le croire, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire d'Erik, et il se pourrais bien que ton passé effacé soit lié avec cette histoire**, répondit-elle.

**\- Comment ça ?** lui demandai-je en lui tendant le livre.

Elle sourit malicieusement avant d'ajouter :

– **Tu ****comprendras quand tu l'auras ****ouvert »**

Je fit ce qu'elle me dit, puis encore une fois, les pages du livre tournèrent d'elle même comme par enchantement. Avant qu'un tourbillon infernal ne m'envahisse, j'entendis Angel chantonner une petite mélodie :

"_Il était une fillette, aux cheveux violet,_

_Prisonnière derrière ses grands barreaux dorés,_

_Elle regarde les étoiles,_

_Dans quelques temps, le bonheur tissera sa toile."_

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plu ? :)

**Berry-Snake**: Si vous mettez un review, je vous promet que Cobra vous fera un gros gros bisous :)

**Cobra**: C'est de l'esclavage...

**Berry-Snake**: Fait-le pour mes lecteurs ! *regard noir*

**Cobra**: Je suis désolé, mais mes bisous sont uniquement réservés à Kinana !

**Kinana**: /...

**Berry-Snake**: Et si je te disais que tu n'as pas le choix car j'ai les clés des menottes magique que tu as autour de tes poignées ? ;) _*lui montre ses mains menottés* _

**Cobra**: Eh merde...

**Berry-Snake**: Et maintenant à vos clavier, et en avant les bisous ! _*délire de fofolle* _

**_(Aussi je vous promets d'essayer de poster le chapitre 3 avant le dimanche 2 novembre ! Bisous )_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut mes p'tit serpents ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais dit que je l'enverrai avant dimanche mais il s'avère que j'ai attrapé froid et que je n'avait plus d'énergie XD (c'était quelques seconde de ma vie ne vous déplaise xD) Si il y a des fautes dites le moi dans les commentaires et je relirai le chapitre entier pour le corriger rien que pour vos pauvres yeux qui sont passés par là et qui ont dû prendre très cher XD enfin bref, je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il soit aussi bien que les précédents ^^_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Enigmatic**

_« ce fascinant mystère peut mener à une curiosité, qui à elle seule, dans certaines situations, peut devenir un bon ou mauvais coté »_

* * *

**Troisième partie**

* * *

Je me retrouvais dans une calèche, précisément en face de mes parents qui engageaient une conversation. Puis je sentais une présence à coté de moi. Lentement je tournais la tête pour apercevoir une petite fille au cheveux violet court : C'était moi. Cela devais être sûrement une partie de ma mémoire effacé puisque je ne me souviens pas de ce jours.

La petite violette avais le regard vide et triste, et pleine de solitude. Ça me rappelle les jours où je m'ennuyais énormément à voyager ici et là. Après tout, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini par vagabonder dans la foret pour passer le temps.

_**« ****A****ï****e ! ... encore ****c****es taches violette****s****. »** Chuchota silencieusement la petite fille en se tenant les bras comme pour cacher le poison qui jaillissait._

Je me souvenais que j'avais ça depuis toujours, alors cela ne m'étonnais pas plus que ça. Puis tout d'un coup, la calèche se mit à bouger violemment, puis des cris et des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur. C'était sûrement des guildes clandestines qui voulait la mort de ma famille. Mes parents et ma version miniature paniquaient avant qu'un des criminels ouvrit une des portes, prit la petite violette par le col pour l'emmener hors de la calèche. Sans faire exprès, il lâcha l'emprise sur son col, et elle tomba à la renverse vers une forêt que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Automatiquement, elle se transforma en petit reptile ce qui lui valu la vie sauve pour ne pas être découverte par les criminels qui la pourchassaient.

Quelques temps après, alors qu'elle cherchait refuge ou un moyen de revenir chez elle, elle aperçu une petite silhouette :

_**« Eh toi ! Attend ! »** Elle se précipita vers cette silhouette en courant._

Je la suivit sans problème. J'ai toujours été têtu et ça, je l'avait bien remarquée quand je vus ma forme miniature pourchasser la silhouette qui s'est enfui. Elle évita les quelques branches qui barraient notre chemin quand quelques mètres plus loin, on aperçu la silhouette monter sur un arbre avec agiliter. La petite Kinana monta elle aussi sur l'arbre, aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était monté trop loin car la silhouette avait disparu. Elle redescendis lentement du grand chêne quand tout d'un coup elle posa un pied sur une mauvaise branche qui se cassa sous son poids :

**« Attention ! »** lui criais-je en oubliant qu'elle ne pouvais pas m'entendre.

Elle dégringola branches par branches, quand elle atterrit sur une branche plus épaisse qui lui permis de s'accrocher et de remonter.

_**« Aie... ! » **se plaignait elle en se massant la tête._

Je soufflais de soulagement qu'elle s'en soit sortit sans trop de blessure, et je remercia cette branche intérieurement. Puis quand la petite violette redressa la tête, et cria d'un coup comme jamais elle n'a put faire. La silhouette en question se trouvait devant elle, l'air surpris. J'étais surprise de découvrir que ce n'était autre qu'Erik vêtu d'un simple short gris et d'un t-shirt rouge. Il commença la conversation :

_**« Euh..., on se connais ?** demanda-t-il surpris et sur ses gardes._

_**\- Pas du tout, en fait je me suis perdu et je cherch****ais**** de l'aide pour ****rentrer**** chez moi**, expliqua t-elle tout naturellement._

_**\- ****Euh... fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu d'accord ? ****S****inon****... ****a****ttend tu es blesser ?** Demanda-t-il en fixant ses plaies saignante._

_**\- Mince ! » **effectivement la chute de plusieurs mètres lui a valu quelques saignement sur son avant bras. Elle commença à enrouler directement d'un tissu quand le jeune garçon lui prit le bras avant de lui lécher la plaie._

_**« Hiiiii ! Mais t'es malade ! A l'aide ! Un cannibale est en train de me… grmfff !**_

_**\- Chuuuut tait-toi, tu me casse les oreilles à crier comme ça !** grogna-il en mettant la main devant sa bouche. **J'ai pas envie d'être pourchasser par l'armée du coin ! Et je ne suis pas un cannibale !**_

_voyant qu'elle avait cessée de crier, il relâcha la pression sur ses lèvres. _

_**\- Alors pourquoi tu me... Hé oh !**_

_Elle ne put dire plus qu'il recommença à lécher ses plaies. Alors elle lui envoya un coup de pied directement sur la tête ce qui décrocha une plainte à son « agresseur » :_

_**\- ****Aieuh ! Ça fait mal ! **se plaignait-il les larmes au yeux._

_**\- ****Tu n'avais pas ****qu'à ****faire ça sale pervers !** dit -elle prête a lui remettre un coup de pied si nécessaire._

_**\- Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Enfin je crois...**_

_**\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, espèce de malade ! Vampire ! **_

_**\- ****Eh ! ça ne fait pas partit du langage d'une petite fille ça**, dit-il en lui tirant la langue._

_**\- J****e ne suis pas une petite fille ! **grogna-t-elle._

_**\- ****Bien-sur,** dit-t-il ironiquement. **Et c'est de ta faute ! T'as du poison dans ton sang et j'avais trop faim ! D'ailleurs c'est pas normal...**_

_**\- ****Tu ****bois**** du poison ?** **Mais t'es pas bien** **! Et pour t'informer j'ai ce poison depuis très ****très**** longtemps**, lui expliquai-t-elle les bras croisés._

_**\- Moi je suis un dragon venimeux donc je suis immunisé contre le poison, fillette ! C'est même ma source d'énergie !**_

_Tout d'un coup son humeur changea après avoir entendu se qu'il venait de dire :_

_**\- ****Un dragon ? Un vrai ?** Elle avais des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'en entendant ce mot._

_**\- ****Ou****ai**** ! ****Un vrai de vrai ! **dit-il avec un semblant de fierté, puis il tourna sa tête sur le côté... **M'enfin avec quelques conséquences..., ****ça fait plutôt un mal de chien par là !** dit il avec une en posant sa main contre son torce._

_Il y eu un petit silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :_

_**\- ****Tu veux que je te dises un truc**, dit-elle toujours les bras croisés en se sentant dans le même pétrin que lui, **À**** cause de ****se que j'ai****, je suis oblig****ée**** de ****mettre des bandages dessus quand je suis ****en public**** pour pas ****effrayer le ****personne****.****D****ans le fond je m'en fiche, mais je n'ai pas le choix ****parce que**** ma mère me l'oblige,** dit-elle un peu en colère et à la fois triste.** Au fait tu t'appelle comment ****l'****homme dragon ? **demanda-t-elle._

_**\- J****e ne m'appelle pas « ****homme**** dragon » mais Erik, ****fillette**, dit-il en lui tirant la langue. **Et toi ?** demanda-t-il._

_La jeune fille releva la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il serait préférable pour elle, qu'elle ne donne pas sa vrai identité. Après tout, elle était très connu dans la contré. _

_**\- Et bien moi ce n'est pas « fillette » mais...** »_

Je ne pus en entendre plus, que je revenu dans ma suite, avec Angel à mes cotés. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que je connaissais Cobra depuis longtemps déjà. Mais cela expliquai toute ses sentiments familiers à son égare. C'est comme si ma venue ici n'étais pas un hasard. Et puis quel nom lui ais-je donné, si je n'ai pas donné le vrai ?

**\- ****J'imagine que ce retour dans le passé te laisse****s**** perplexe et tu as plein****s**** de questions à me pose****r****, je me trompe ?** Dit-elle en souriant.

**\- ****Eh bien, je ne comprend pas vraiment. Mes parents ****ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça et puis ils m'ont**** dit que j'avais été enlevée. ****Que s'est-il passé ensuite**** ?** demandai-je.

**\- Alors c'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?** Dit-elle d'un air presque surpris. **Je veux dire, ****en fait**** tu n'as jamais été enlevé, du moins dans mes souvenirs**. Répondit elle calmement la tête pensante. **Essaye de te souvenir Kinana.**

Après les paroles qu'elle venait de me dire, je me concentra un moment et fouilla dans mes souvenirs. Puis ma tête me fit souffrir tout d'un coup. Des flash-back me revins sur la fin de la conversation :

**« **_**Bon il faut que j'y aille ! Content de t'avoir connu !**__i__l commença à descendre des branches quand elle l'interpella :_

_**\- ****Attend !** elle releva les yeux qui devinrent pétillants et lui demanda :** Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de revenir dans ****ma maison**** ennuyeu****se**** à mourir,** dit elle les larmes au yeux :_

_**\- Idiote, ta place c'est chez toi et je ne vis pas seul !**_

_**\- ****Je ne me suis jamais sentit chez moi là bas !** Il réfléchit quelques instant :_

_**\- D'accord, mais en ****échange**** tu seras mon pourvoyeur de poison**, dit-il les bras croisés le sourire mesquin. **Et tu ne resteras pas longtemps !**_

_**\- Quoi ? Mais... ! Bon d'accord j'accepte homme dragon**, dit-elle en ronchonnant._

_**\- ****March****é**** conclu !** Déclara t-il en lui faisant une tape sur la main. »_

_Puis un autre événement me reviens en mémoire :_

_« **Crétin ! Hors de question que tu lui suce le sang comme un cannibale, non mais !** gueula Angel en prenant la main de la petite Kinana pour la mettre derrière elle et pour la protéger._

_**\- Angeleuh ! On avait fait un marché en plus ! Si tu ne me la rend pas, je dirai à papa que c'est toi qui a fini le pot de confitures !**_

_**\- ****Ohh, tu ne feras pas ça, hein Erik ?** commença-elle le regard noir._

_**\- ****Me dire quoi ?** Commença une autre personne plus imposante que les autres._

_Les trois enfants se retournèrent surpris, dont une qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise devant cet imposant personnage :_

_**\- E****uh, ****r****ien du tout ****papa,**** Erik voulais simplement te dire que...,** réfléchi-t-elle toute souriante devant Brain sans pour autant garder un œil sur son frère._

_**\- Qui est cette petite fille ? **Demanda Brain suspicieux en regardant Kinana. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé tout les deux ?**_

_**\- Eh bien justement Erik voulais te dire qu'il avait trouvé cette fille perdu dans la forêt, **fini-t-elle en trouvant une échappatoire. Elle fixa Erik d'un regard noir pour lui dire de confirmer :_

_**\- Euh oui oui voilà c'est se que je voulais te dire, **affirma-t-il en se massant la tête._

_Il regarda ses deux enfant adoptés puis la petite violette avant de dire :_

_**\- Je vois, et bien soit la bienvenu alors »**_

Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre... ? Que mes parents m'ont mentis pendant toute ses années en prétendant que j'ai été enlevée ? Pourquoi ?

**« En fait je suis rester avec vous pendant tout ce temps, c'est ça ?** Dit-je à haute voix. **Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir parce que je ne supportait plus de vivre la-bas. J'étais comme... prisonnière**, dit-je la tête baissée.

**\- Je**** ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu tu sais !** me sourit-elle sincèrement en caressant mon dos pour me réconforter. **Je me sentais moins seule en tant que fille et puis ont s'amusaient beaucoup plus ! Tu est resté chez nous assez longtemps.** Elle souffla un moment puis elle reprit en se levant du lit : **Il commence à faire nuit. Je vais te laisser te reposer pour que tu fasse le point avec tes souvenirs**, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **Tu finiras par te souvenir du reste ne t'inquiète pas ! Bonne nuit, **sourit elle.

**\- ****Attend ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça !** mais elle avait déjà disparu. **Décidément... »**

Je sécha vite mes larmes. Je me leva pour me diriger dans la cuisine mais j'étais bien trop exténué par ce qu'il venais de se passer. Je m'assoupit complètement avant de m'endormir.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Tu sais Cobra, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai ! Oui je suis peut-être une fille qui a peur des insectes mais malgré ça, je suis ton ange gardien, non ? Aller, dit-le que ça te fait plaisir ! Je le fais parce que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais ! En temps que frère bien-sur ! Enfin, je crois hahaha ! … Mh, en fait, je ne sais plus vraiment... Mais tu est triste hein... ? elle n'est plus là, mais je suis sur que peut importe où elle se trouve, elle t'aimera toujours. J'en suis sur alors regarde les étoiles ! Souviens-toi des mots que tu lui as prononcé, si il fallait qu'un jour vous vous perdez. Je sais que tu as essayé de le faire, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de penser à elle en regardant les étoiles filante. Alors ne soit pas triste Sourit ! Elle l'aurai voulu. »_

·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Des images défilèrent. Je dormais paisiblement. Des rires, de la joie, des sourires, même des bêtises d'enfants me venais à l'esprit. Plus les images avançais, plus mon esprit se remplissait de joie de retrouver notre passé. Mes sentiments se chamboulèrent, je passait de la joie, par la honte, par la peur..., et à l'amour. Le seul sentiments que je ressentais pour lui... je m'en souviens maintenant. Mon dieu mais pourquoi suis-je partit ? Je l'ai laissé seul, à la merci de lui-même. J'ai honte, j'ai peur de lui, pour lui, de se qui m'attends. »_

_« Dit-moi..., Dit moi pourquoi es-tu parti... »_

Je me réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec les yeux en larmes qui ne cessai de couler. Alors, je l'aimais ? Comment ai-je pu oublié ça ? Pourquoi me l'a t-il caché ? Mes sentiments à son égard étaient tellement confus...

Je ne pris pas le temps de me changer, de toute façon je suis rester en robe. Je pris le chemin de la sortie pour retrouver Cobra, puis quelqu'un me stoppa :

**« ****Je sais se que tu as l'intention de faire serpent à sonnette, mais écoute-moi ****bien ****avant d****'aller**** le voir. » **

Je me retourna pour connaître mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que MacBeth qui avait les bras croisés contre le mur :

**« C'est bien toi Midnight ? Alors tu dois savoir qu'il faut absolument que je le vois, **dit-je en commençant à m'avancer de plus en plus.

**\- ****Écoute, i****l... ****il**** t'as oublié. »** S'exclama-t-il simplement.

Je m'arrêta subitement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un pieu dans le cœur :

**« Il m'a oublié****e**** ? A****lors c'est pour ça... Mais comment ?** lui demandai-je. Je serrais les jointure en attendant une réponse.

Il se mit en face de moi et joua avec sa tresse avant d'expliquer :

**« Après que tu sois parti, il ****est devenu complètement inconsolable.**** C'était pire qu'avant qu'on ne t'ai rencontrée. Alors, père a imposé un sort sur lui, qui lui enlève tou****s**** souvenirs de toi, en les remplaçant par d'autre souvenirs. Et puis nous, nous avons gardé ton existence au silence et par précaution, il nous a effacé ton nom de notre mémoire. Et le seul moyen de le descellé est de lui dire le nom que tu lui a donné ce jour là. Voilà tu sais pourquoi maintenant », **termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je ne peux pas le croire. Il a souffert à cause de moi … Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais plus vraiment … pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ce nom ?

**« Vas le voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il va avoir besoin de toi**, me dit-il avec un sourire qui trahissait sa tristesse. **J****e sais que tu ne ****te souviens**** pas encore pourquoi tu es partis. Peut être qu'on t'y a obligé.**

**\- Je... je veux qu'il se souviennes de moi, mais... ****serai****-ce la meilleur solution ?** Lui demandai-je perdu.

**\- ****V****ivre sans connaître son passé est ****difficile****, non ? ****Étant donner que je dormais souvent, on avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'occasion de se parler tout les deux, mais je le connais quand-même, et je sais qu'il**** a besoin de toi alors je suis s****û****r que c'est la meilleur solution. ****Et ****puis d'autre comme moi le pense****. ****Je ne veux plus le voir comme ça, ****après tout c'est mon frère, il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui, »** dit-il en serrant les dents avant de marcher droit devant lui et de disparaître comme un fantôme.

Je me précipita alors vers la salle d'à côté en espérant qu'il se trouve ici. Je l'aperçu devant une grande fenêtre en train de regarder le ciel. Il tourna la tête vers moi pour montrer qu'il avait remarqué ma présence, puis il retourna dans sa contemplation en s'abandonnant au ciel étoilé :

**« Je ne sais plus à quel moment j'ai commencé à regarder les étoiles. C'est comme un****e**** habitude que j'ai prise, inconsciemment**, » commença-t-il en regardant toujours l'horizon.

Mon cœur se serra. Malgré qu'il ai scellé sa mémoire, quelques bribes sont restés en lui.

**« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi ?** Demandai-je en le regardant.

**\- J'ai beau chercher rien ne me revient »**, me répondit-il simplement.

Puis un rictus de douleur le frappas tout d'un coup. Ses mains tremblèrent :

**« Cobra ! Qu'est-ce que... !** Dit-je en craignant se qu'il était en train de se passer.

Il mis un genou à terre et respirait anormalement comme-ci il était essoufflé. Du sang venant de son torse, coulaient à travers ses vêtement jusqu'à tacher le carrelage de la pièce. Je me mit à la même auteur que lui, avant qu'il ne se mit à parler à voix basse :

**« Enfoiré de Dragneel, il me le payera un jour**. » Jura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Je me précipita vers une autre salle pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner :

**« Attend-moi ici je vais ramener de quoi te soigner ! »**

Hors de question de le laisser mourir, je ne le permettrai pas. J'entrais dans la salle de bain puis je prit le nécessaire pour le soigner. Arrivé en bas, je lui dis de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de retirer son haut pour pouvoir accéder à la blessure. Pendant qu'il s'exécuta et enlevait les couche de vêtements sur lui, il donna des explications :

**« Avant de t'avoir trouvé, je suis parti donner une raclé à un mec, qui a un peu près les même pouvoir que moi. Pendant le combat il m'a touché mais je pensais que c'était juste qu'une égratignure, mais il s'avère que j'ai surestimé ma résistance au coups. C'est pour ça que j'étais entouré de flammes la première fois que tu m'as vue. C'est un dragon de feu. **

**\- Je vois »**, dit-je en finissant de mettre les bandages.

Il finit d'enlever ses vêtements ce qui m'offrit une vue sur son torse halé. Mon regard se posa sur chaque courbes de sa peau nue et de ses muscles, avant de commencer à désinfecter la blessure, sauf que je n'avais pas réalisé que Cobra avais remarqué mes œillades. Il ne se gêna pas pour m'envoyer quelques pics :

**« A croire que tu n'as jamais vu un homme torse nu**, ricana-t-il.

**\- ****Bien-sûr**** que si !** m'empourprai-je piqué au vif, avant de commencer à désinfecter la blessure. **Au lieu de m'envoyer des pics, tu devrais faire plus attention à tes blessures,** rétorquai-je. Soudain il me prit le menton et poursuivit :

**\- Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé ?**

**\- ****Mais ç****a ne te regarde pas ! »** Hurlai-je avant de lui mettre ma main à la figure.

Mais au lieu de l'énerver, je le fait rire plus qu'autre chose :

**« C'est tellement facile de te mettre dans tout ces états,** rit-il à gorge déployées. **Mais c'est que tu es une**** sacré demoiselle, ****dit donc****. »**

Même si on se connais depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser faire ! Bien-sûr que j'en ai vu et ce n'est pas pour ça que mes joues étaient rouges ! Décidément, c'est comme-ci il se souvenais de tout et connaissait les moindres choses qui pouvais me mettre dans tout mes états. D'une certaine manière, j'espérais mais d'une autre ça me rendais triste. Je fini de mettre les bandages et il commença à se rhabiller :

**« Pourquoi tu fait cette tête ? C'est à cause de ma question ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- ****Pas du tout,**** ce n'est rien**, dit-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire pour le convaincre. **Tu devrais te reposer. C'est pas parce que tu n'est pas totalement humain que tu es invincible !**

Il sourit puis il ajouta avant de se lever :

**« Oui « mademoiselle l'infirmière » »**

Il commença à sortir de la pièce. Je devrais le rattraper mais pour faire quoi ? Pour lui dire quoi ? :

**« Attend ! »**

Il se retourna après m'avoir entendu, puis sans trop réfléchir une seconde, je me dirigeas vers lui et me blottit dans ces bras, les larmes prêtes à se déverser. Je respirait son agréable odeur de poison qui me réconfortait, à plein poumon. Il fut surpris de cette étreinte. Je le sentait esquisser un sourire avant de poser sa main sur ma tête d'un geste affectif. Et dire qu'i peine deux jour, je ne le connaissait pas, et le détester même. Et là je me retrouve à me jeter sans ses griffes acérées, mais pas aussi acérées que ça. Je releva la tête et je vis un sourire sincère comme il ne m'a jamais fait depuis longtemps que je me souviennes. Puis sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je prit le chemin de la fuite vers mes appartement, le cœur battant.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

**On peut dire d'une certaine manière que je l'ai retrouvé, et qu'enfin, peut être, je pourrais rattraper le temps perdu. Malheureusement, la vie en a décidé autrement...**

Je me réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu des coups de feu et des meubles qui se cassait. Je prit une robe de chambre et me précipita à l'étage du dessous pour connaître l'auteur de ce grabuge. Mais que ce passait-t-il en bas ? Se pourrait il que... ?

**« Dites nous où est la princesse espèce de sauvage ! »**

Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi des gardes de mon royaume se trouvais ici ? Non ! Ils sont venus me chercher et me ramener !

**« Venez vous battre bande de guignoles ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça**, Hurla Cobra d'un rire sadique entre deux coup de point et en esquivant de peu les décharges et les coups de feu qui venais des lances des gardes.

J'avais peur. Il n'étais pas encore guérit et les gardes prenait le dessus sur lui. Il étaient entraînés pour ça. Et il avait beau arriver à mettre hors d'état de nuire deux trois gardes, d'autre encore venaient. Alors que je pleurais silencieusement, lui, reçu plusieurs décharges électriques, qu'il le mit à genoux. Je couru le plus vite possible et je me mi à genoux devant Cobra pour le protéger du énièmes décharge qui l'aurait peut être achevé. Alors que mes mains tremblantes étaient repliées autour de ses épaules, lui me regarda comme incrédule :

**« Pourquoi fait-tu ça ? ****Ce n'est pas ton combat. ****»** me demanda-il.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je veux juste que tu te souvienne...** lui dit-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. **Je sais qu'au début notre compagnie n'était pas vraiment agréable, pour toi comme pour moi, mais même si tu ignore pourquoi, s'il te plaît, ****reste en vie pour moi****. **

**\- Princesse écartez-vous de lui ! »**

Un des gardes me prit par la taille et n'emmena loin de Cobra sans se soucier de mon débattement. Je tendis la main vers lui avant que je ne perdes connaissance.

**« Non ! »**

* * *

_Oh ohhhh ! Ça se gâte tout ça ! Dites-moi, elle n'est pas trop bizarre leur relation ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu trois verre de saké avant d'écrire le moment où il est blessé x)..._

_Sinon à votre avis, que va-t-il advenir de Cobra ? Que va faire Kinana ? Dansera-elle la **Macarena** en tenu de **Green Lantern** pour appeler de l'aide à l'armée de **Koalas intergalactique** ? xD (je suis à fond sur la série en se moment ne m'en voulez pas xD)_

_Eh bien justement ! **Donnez moi vos idées par commentaires **qu'elle soit sérieuses ou complètement folles **je m'en fiche** ! Lâchez-vous dans les **reviews** et dites moi « que va faire Kinana après ça » ! **je compte sur vous !**_

_Sur ce, rendez vous au prochain et dernier chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voila mes p'tit serpents, nous nous retrouvons au dernier et plus long chapitre **d'Enigmatic !** *les larmes au yeux* (ça doit faire plaisir à beaucoup ça XD) Mais rien n'est fini, heureusement ça ne sera pas la dernière fiction sur le couple **Kinabra **! Aussi je préviens, pour ceux qui sont TRÈS allergiques au fautes orthographe, je vous conseil de vous accrocher parce que cette fiction n'est pas totalement corrigé XD je suis sincèrement désolé ' (j'ai tellement de truc à faire...je devais vite le poster avant les vacances XD) _

**_Et sur ces belles paroles je vous souhaite une (bonne) lecture et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira encore plus que les chapitres précédents !_**

* * *

_**Review deuxième chapitre :**_

**PetiteClover** : Oui et avec moi y'en aura car j'adore les mystères -w- ! J'espère que la fin te plaira ;)

**_Review:_**

**_Flovea : _**C'est vrai je ne suis pas trop doué avec l'orthographe et je suis désolé de te dire que ce chapitre en contient encore plus... XD Bon bah si c'est pas trop bizarre ça va alors XD je devais me faire des films XD J'ai ADORÉ ta version de l'histoire ! je me suis même plié de rire ! XD (pour mon idée effectivement j'avais de l'inspiration, j'en ai toujours pour raconter des conneries pareil XD) Ne t'inquiète pas tout se finira bien parce que je DÉTESTE les mauvaises fins et j'aime BEAUCOUP TROP Cobra pour le faire tuer '' !

**Vilandel : **Hahaha ne t'inquiète pas y'aura des bisous ;) mmmhh pour la version pourquoi pas mais... je prépare quelque chose de plus... BADASS XD je ne te dirai rien de plus tu le découvrira en lisant ;)

* * *

**Enigmatic**

_« __ce fascinant mystère peut mener à une curiosité, qui à elle seule, dans certaines situations, peut devenir un bon ou mauvais coté »_

* * *

**Quatrième et ultime**** partie :**

* * *

J'étais dans le néant absolue, avant que je n'ouvre les yeux subitement. Je me releva d'un coup et analysa la pièce ou je me trouvais, soit, ma propre chambre. Je posa mes deux pieds à terre puis une jeune femme commença à me parler :

**\- Ah Kinana-san, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! **S'exclama ma jeune servante en train de faire un peu de ménage.

**\- Ah ****c'est toi,**** Lisanna**, souriais-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Lisanna à toujours été celle qui s'occupait de moi par exemple quand mes avant bras devenaient violets, elle et sa grande sœur Mirajane, faisait en sorte de les cacher avec de long gants.

**\- Vous devraient vous reposer encore un peu, après tout ce qui vous ai arrivée**, dit-elle souriante avant d'emprunter la sortie.

Après qu'elle ferma la porte d'un claquement, je soupira d'aise et analysa la situation auquel je me trouvais. Je suis revenu dans mon royaume, ce qui veux dire ennui totale et destin qui ne me convenais pas. Ensuite Erik à sûrement été emprisonné, et connaissant mon père, il va sûrement l'exécuter dans quelques jours. Et en plus de ça, il ne se souvient pas de moi parce que je ne me souviens pas encore du nom que je lui ai donné.

**\- Je peux peut-être t'aider, non ?**

Je releva la tête subitement pour connaître mon interlocuteur. Cette voix n'étais autre que Richard alias Hot-Eyes. Il était assis sur une des chaises de mon bureau, les jambes croisées avec un tasse entre les main.

**\- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis, Richard, **souriais-je.

**\- Peut-être, mais mon cœur n'a pas changé, l'amour est pour moi toujours plus fort que tout**, sourit-il tendrement.

**\- C'est bien toi j'en suis certaine**, riais-je sincèrement avant de changer de sujet : **Un jour il faudra que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère, mais comme tu le sais, le temps pour moi est très réduit**, dit-je en prenant une mine sérieuse.

**\- Mh, je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis la, vois-tu ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, _il faut que tu te concentre sur l'objet de tes sentiment passé Kina', c'est la clé de la réponse à ta question. _**

Puis il disparu tout d'un coup, comme tout les autres un peu plus tôt._ La clé de la réponse à ma question._ Je fermais les yeux un instant et me concentra sur mes sentiments. Je me remémora toutes les scènes ou nous étions ensemble, de la rencontre, à la fin. Rien. Comment pourrais-je trouver ce nom si je ne m'en souviens pas ?

Frustrée, je me rendis vers mon bureau où Hot-Eyes s'est assit récemment, et m'asseyais sur la chaise, la tête pensante. Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur un petit bouquin en cuir d'un alliage doré. C'est la où ,quand j'étais petite, j'écrivais des petites histoires de mon age ou des dessins, pour passer le temps. Je pris soin de l'ouvrir et le feuilleta avec attention. Je m'attardais sur un petit dessin d'un petit anaconda avec un nom marqué dessus... Mais oui...je me souviens !

Il fallait absolument que j'aille le voir mais comment faire avec les gardes qui surveillait la cellule ? Il informerons sûrement mon père de ma présence là-bas. Il fallait absolument que je lui dise. Puis, je me suis rappelée qu'il pouvais entendre les pensées des gens, mais Brain a sûrement dû sceller cette faculté. Puis tout d'un coup, on frappa à la porte. Je leurs dit d'entrer. C'était un serviteur du château Il s'inclina et présenta ses excuse avant de me dire que mon père voulais me parler. J'acquiesçai, et le serviteur n'emmena jusqu'à la salle du roi ou il effectuait les affaires du château. J'entrai nonchalant dans la salle puis le serviteur après avoir annoncé à mon père ma présence, sorti de la salle. Comme d'habitude, il était toujours vêtu d'un vêtement pourpre et coiffe toujours ses cheveux brun en arrière avec sa moustache

**\- Je suis heureux que tu soit revenu parmi nous ma fille**, commença mon père. **Si ce monstre t'avait tué, je ne sais pas se que j'aurai fait...**

**\- Vous auriez sûrement tué « ce monstre » comme il le méritait,** dit-je avec dégoût.

**\- Cela est vrai, tu es ma précieuse fille, si tu avait perdu la vie, ta mère aurait été inconsolable et moi aussi,** ajouta mon père.

**\- Il est vrai...**

**\- Et puis, cet événement ma fait beaucoup réfléchir... tu as besoin d'être protéger par un homme qui en a les moyens...,** dit il alors que j'avais un net impression que la fin de cette conversation n'allait pas me plaire.

**\- Que voulais vous dire par là ? **Demandai-je en allant droit au but.

**\- Eh bien ma très chère fille, il serai tant que tu te fiance à un prince et que tu ais un héritier**, déclara mon père impitoyable comme toujours. **Et justement j'ai fait en sorte que tu te maris le plus rapidement possible.**

**\- Comment... mais comment avez vous... ?** demandai-je incrédule.

**\- Je fait un accord avec le roi de Kamentur, son fils à le même âge que toi et justement, cela permettra de créer une alliance entre les deux royaume**, expliqua mon père, **dans deux jours commencera la cérémonie de mariage.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Il n'y a pas de mais Kinana, demain tu te mariera un point c'est tout. C'est dans ton devoir en tant que future reine. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu me laisse j'ai à faire pour les préparatifs.**

Je sortit de la salle sans dire un mot. A ce moment même je pensa à Erik Mes larmes tentèrent de franchir la barrière mais je les retient le temps de rentrer dans ma chambre. Cette nouvelle m'avait tellement bouleversé que j'en avait oublié la libération d'Erik et je me suis endormi en pleurant dans mon lit. Après m'être réveillé, je me suis dit qu'il serai tant qu'Erik se souvienne, et que je le libère de cette prison. Même si nos retrouvailles sont maintenant impossible, je dois au moins faire en sorte qu'il puisse vivre librement. Alors je pris une cape noir et me dirigeas d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

J'entrai discrètement dans la prison et couru le plus vite possible en cavalant les marches du sous-sol, où sont retenu les prisonniers. Je souffla un moment à l'entrée pour réfléchir à une quelconque démarche pour le voir sans me faire repérer. Je pencha la tête vers le côté pour apercevoir les gardes. Ils étaient deux. Ils étaient assis devant une table en train de boire et de jouer au cartes. Malheureusement la clé était gardée par un des gardes dans son trousseaux. Quand à Cobra je ne le voyait pas parmi les prisonnier devant. Il devais sûrement être au fond, dans les cellule spécialisés.

**\- Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance...**

**\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? **

**\- Hiii !**

Je fit un cris de stupeur en faisant bien attention de mettre mes mains devant ma bouche pour pas me faire remarquer. Par chance ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte. Je me retourna et je me vis, en apparence beaucoup plus jeune, munis d'une petite robe verte à froufrou avec un leggins violet clair. C'est impossible, pourquoi mon esprits est ici ?

**\- Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais nous faisions partit des Oracion Seis, Kina ! **Dit elle toute joyeuse. **Nous avions la faculté de nous transformer en serpent ! Avec Erik-chan et les autre, on pouvais être nous même et ne plus refouler notre magie. On utilisaient cette apparence pour le protéger et lui être utile. Le protéger, était en quelque sorte notre prière,** sourit-elle.

Je me souvenais brièvement de cette « faculté » comment c'est possible ?

**\- Je vois... Et tu pense que je pourrais me faire passer pour un reptile, pour pas qu'ils ne me remarquent ? Mais je ne sais plus comment faire !**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi je le ferais ! Je veux aider Erik-chan ! Pour la première fois, elle aura servi. Maintenant regarde et souviens-toi !**

Une lumière jaillit de tout son corps avant de prendre une petite forme reptilienne d'un peu près de 50 cm, et de couleur violette. Elle se dirigea vers les gardes et sortit un petit sifflement audibles pour leurs faire part de sa présence. Les gardes l'ayant remarqué se levèrent tout d'un coup surpris. J'observais la scène avec attention :

**\- Ah ! Après les rats, les serpents !** Gueula un des gardes.

**\- Psss ! vas t'en d'ici sale vermine ! **

Elle s'approcha furieusement du garde de gauche et planta ses croc sur son mollets. Celui si cria de douleur pendant que ma forme reptilienne grimpa en tournoyant de partout sur l'autre garde pour pas qu'il ne se rendent compte qu'elle avait fait tomber les clés, avant de le mordre à son tour.

**\- Aie ! Saloperie ! **

**\- Reviens ici !** Hurla l'autre garde en la poursuivant suivit de l'autre.

\- Alors qu'ils arrivaient à ma direction, je me cacha d'un un couloir sombre puis attendit quelques seconde après qu'ils soient passé. Ceci fait, je prit les clés par terre, et je me dirigeas d'un pas nonchalant dans le couloirs. Je regardais chaque cellules mais aucune trace de lui pour l'instant. Mon père à eu la bonne idée de construire la plus grande prison de toutes les contrées voisines ! :

**\- Je pense que tu devrais regarder plus loin,** me conseilla une voix : C'était Brain, adossé contre une des cellule devant moi. Je m'arrêta devant lui :

**\- Tu sais où ils se trouve ?** Demandai-je pressée.

**\- Détenu numéro 100977, Cellule numéro 32, dépêche-toi princesse.**

Je courrais droit devant sans me soucier des prisonniers qui demandai grâce. Je ralentit un peu la démarche puis je m'arrêta devant une cellule. Le cœur battant, j'approchai un peu plus de cette cellule, et ce que je vis, me glaça le sang. Je vis Erik à genoux, la tête baisser, les bras retenus en l'air par des chaînes anti-magie. Il ne répondit pas à mon appel et je ne voyais aucun mouvement de sa respiration à travers ses vêtements en lambeau. Son corps était parsemé de blessures et d'hématomes. Il a dû recevoir des coups après l'avoir jeté dans cette cage, histoire de le torturer avant l'exécution. Une larme tenta de franchir les barrière de mes yeux mais je me repris très vite, car je ne devais pas pleurer, pas avant de l'avoir libéré.

Après avoir chercher quel clé était la bonne, j'ouvris le cellule et couru vers lui et prit son visage à deux mains, pour le faire reprendre conscience.

**\- Erik ! Erik ! Répond-moi ! **L'appelai-je.

Quelques instant après, il se réveilla en soubresaut avec une plainte de douleur. Je souris, rassurée qu'il reprenne connaissance, et j'entourais mes bras autour de ses épaules délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal :

**\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici...**, souffla Erik.

**\- Je refuse de te laisser ici dans cette prison, je supporterai pas de te voir mourir,** lui dis-je.

Je m'apprêtais à enlever les chaînes qui le faisait souffrir quand il poursuivit faiblement :

**\- Je ne... comprend pas... je t'ai retenu... prisonnière... pendant deux jours... j'ai failli te tuer... et tu veux me libérer... ?** S'abasourdit le dragon.

J'arrêtais tous mouvements. C'est vrai, il fallait que je lui dises mon nom avant de le libérer. Mais ne serai pas t-il mieux pour lui qui ne s'en souvienne jamais ? Non je ne peut pas... moi même je ne voudrai pas oublié... Je l'enlaça tendrement avant de lui dire tout bas :

**\- Écoute-moi bien, Erik. Te souviens-tu de cette petite fille que tu as rencontré dans cette forêt ?** commençai-je. **Même qu'elle s'appelait...**

**_« Cubelios »_**

Il écarquilla son unique œil avant d'être prit de tremblement. Je m'écarta et enlevais vite les chaînes avant que son corps ne tombe lourdement au sol. Je l'entendit gémir comme un animal qu'on aurait blessé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je m'approcha un peu plus de lui pour essayer de le rassurer mais Brain réapparu avec une mine inquiète :

**\- Vas-t-en ! Les gardes commence à venir dans ta direction ! **me mit en garde le père.

**\- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme-ça !** Rétorquai-je.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il s'en sortira !** Il récupérera le reste de sa puissance qui a été scellé. Me rassura Brain.

Je fit un signe d'accord et je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps. Je posa une bouteille de poison très concentrée à coté de lui pour qu'il puisse reprendre assez de force pour sortir d'ici. Je me releva en lui disant un au revoir et tourna le dos, quand une main me retenu :

**\- Cubelios... C'est bien toi ?**

Il s'était relevé et avait la tête baissé. Je sentis une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. Puis tout d'un coup, avant que je ne lui réponde, il me tira vers lui et m'embrassa subitement. Sur la surprise j'ai voulu reculer mais aussitôt, il m'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il m'embrassait comme si c'était le dernier, ou comme si sa vie en dépendait. A la seconde d'après, je posa mes mains dans ses cheveux. Au moins, mon premier baiser aura été donner à celui que j'aime, et non pas à un inconnu que mon père m'as imposé. Cet unique baiser aurait été le plus doux au goût empoisonné. Nos lèvres se séparèrent par manque d'air. Je vais devoir le persuader de partir sans moi... pour le protéger...

Il posa son front contre le mien et me regarda peut être avec l'espoir que je vienne avec lui :

**\- Erik..., va t'en d'ici et ne revient jamais**, commençai-je sur de ma décision.

**\- Je ne partirais pas sans toi**, protesta Erik catégoriquement.

**\- Tu dois me laisser, mon père m'as fiancé à quelqu'un et je ferai ce mariage. On ne pourras jamais être ensemble tu comprend ? Alors maintenant sauve ta vie et va t'en d'ici je t'en supplie ! Je persuadera mon père de te laisser tranquille,** dis-je les larmes au yeux.

**\- Tu va encore me laisser seul comme la dernière fois ?** Demanda-il avec une pointe de colère.

**\- Cobra ! S'il te plaît écoute moi et fait se que je te dis ! Va t'en !** Ordonnai-je durement en m'écartant de lui.

Il y eu un silence avant qu'il n'ajoute :

**\- Très bien, si c'est se que tu veux,** acheva Cobra.

J'entendis les pas des surveillants des prisons revenir vers nous. Je sortis de la cellule avant de lui poser un dernier regard et me dirigeas vers eux pour les occuper, pendant qu'Erik prenait discrètement le passage de secours. Je l'es disputais en prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas à leurs poste et que je pourrais très bien en parler à mon père, chose qui ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était parti, je retourna en direction de mes appartements.

**\- Ben alors l'anaconda, on a décidé de laisser seul son dragon adoré ?** Demanda mesquinement une voix qui m'était familière comme toutes les autres.

**\- Racer ?**

**\- Tu as finalement décidé de le laisser tout seul alors que tu mourrais d'envie de le rejoindre ? Pourtant tu l'aime non ? Tes sentiments sont réciproques et tu le sais, alors pourquoi pas le laisser t'enlever une dernière fois ?**

-** C****ar il mourra si je suis auprès de lui, Les gardes nous chasserons à l'infini, cela ne cesseras jamais****, je ****préfère**** prendre le risque de le laisser seul et libre,** expliquai-je.

**\- Mhh... intéressant, ****mais ****connaissant Erik, il ****ne déclarera pas perdant pour ****longtemps... **dit-il pensif, comme si il savait quelque chose.

**\- Que veux-tu dire par... ?**

Il avait disparu subitement comme tout les autres. Je continua ma démarche et me dirigea vers la salle à manger ou se trouvais mes parents. Ma mère me posa toutes sorte de questions sur mon enlèvement et comment ça s'était passé. Puis je revint dans ma chambre après avoir pu mettre ma chemise de nuit. Je feuilleta le petit carnet de dessin que j'avais fait il y a longtemps, avant de m'endormir complètement exténué.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Eh Erik... Tu te souviens de ce serpent ? Tu sais, de cette petite fille aux cheveux violets que tu as rencontré par hasard et que tu as ramené chez nous Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le comprendre. Cette petite fille dont tu étais tombé amoureux, te redonnais le sourire et la joie. Rien que sa présence pouvait te rendre heureux. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi, d'une certaine façon, souffrait au plus profond de son cœur. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était comme nous, mit à l'écart à cause de ses pouvoirs. Et je sais aussi, qu'au plus profond de mon cœur, qu'elle vaut bien plus que les rêves que je pouvais te donner, pour cesser tes cauchemars... »_

Je me réveilla surprise par l'alarme de la garde royale. Il viennent sûrement de remarqué que Cobra avait disparu. C'était le moment pour essayé de parler à mon père pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Je prit ma robe de chambre et me dirigea directement dans les appartements de mon père. Je préviens à Lisanna et Mirajane que je reviendrai dans quelques minutes et leurs dit qu'elle pouvait commencer à préparer un bain chaud se qu'elles firent sans ménagement. Arriver devant la porte d'entrée, je frappa trois fois et j'entendis un entrée de la part du roi puis je ferma la porte derrière moi et me posta droite devant lui.

**\- Qui y'a-t-il de si urgent pour que je laisse de côté la disparition du prisonnier ? J'espère que se que tu as à me dire ne serai pas en rapport avec notre accord sur le mariage,** dit-il autoritaire.

Un accord ? Plutôt une obligation. Je n'avait certainement pas mon mot à dire dans cette affaire.

**\- Je suis venu vous demander l'indulgence auprès de vous père. S'il vous plaît laisser ce prisonnier tranquille.**

**\- Pourquoi une princesse qui a été détenue prisonnière d'une créature, tient tant à vouloir sa liberté ?**

**\- Car à aucun moment de ma captivité il ne ma fait de mal, au contraire. De grâce ne vous attardez pas à le poursuivre,** implorai-je. **mon mariage serai beaucoup plus important non ? Ce serai dommage qu'un imprévu aussi inutile qui soit serai une quelconque cause sur la survit de votre alliance.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui te ferai croire que j'accepterai ta demande ?** Demanda-il incrédule

**\- Sachez que votre annonce à propos du mariage m'a poussée à vouloir m'enfuir. Je pourrait vraiment le faire. Mais si vous me promettez de laisser tranquille ce prisonnier, j'épouserai ce prince sans aucunes contraintes.**

**\- Il suffirai que je t'enferme sans ta chambre avec des gardes posté autour,** rétorqua le roi.

**\- Vous me connaissait père, ce n'est pas des gardes et une porte fermé qui m'empêcheront de partir**, dit-je en le regardant fixement en parlant de ma faculté.

Après tout si il n'acceptait pas, ça aurait été le moment idéale pour retrouver mes facultés reptiliennes.

**\- Très bien jeune fille, j'accepte simplement car je ne veux en aucun cas que l'alliance soit mit en péril. Mais si il revient soit sur que je ne l'épargnerai pas, tu es prévenu.**

**\- Je vous remercie père, **dit-je en m'inclinant respectueusement avant d'entamer le chemin vers ma suite.

Comme dit, je prit un bain de détente en feuilletant encore le petit carnet de mon enfance. Je souriais à chaque page en voyant les petit dessins et les écrits parlant de nouvelle créature et d'un nouveau monde plein de dragon ou la magie était toléré dans le monde entier. Lisanna et Mirajane s'occupait de préparer ma robe de la journée car je voulais pas qu'elle se prenne la peine de me laver alors que j'étais parfaitement capable de le faire moi même. j'entendis les pas de Lisanna et de Mirajane se rapprocher. Je leva la tête surprise, et les voyaient sourire amicalement. La cadette prit une brosse et commença à me mousser le dos avant de commencer à parler :

**\- Il paraît que vous avez demander à votre père de laisser le prisonnier en liberté, est-ce bien vrai princesse ?** Demanda curieusement Lisanna.

**\- Eh bien oui, j'ai pensée que vu qu'il ne m'avait rien fait de mal, ce ne serai pas juste qu'il se face exécuté, **

**\- Vous êtes vraiment bonne mademoiselle, vous serai une reine formidable,** sourit enjolivée la cadette.

**\- Si vous le dite**, souriais-je faussement, **pour ce qui est des nouvelles du château, vous êtes vraiment des expertes, **ajoutai-je en riant.

**\- Dite moi, princesse, **commença l'aînée. **Ne serai-vous pas amoureuse de cet homme ?** Dit elle en allant droit au but.

Touché en plein milieu, j'allais répliquer mais elle me coupa en rajoutant :

**\- Je vous comprend... ****C'est vrai qu'il est sacrément séduisant pour un « monstre », **en souriant suivit de sa sœur qui acquiesça de la tête.

**\- Nous sommes vraiment désolé que votre père vous ai imposé ce mariage...** ajouta la cadette. **Mais qui sais, si votre amour avec cet inconnu est réciproque, peut être qu'il viendras vous enlever encore une fois et pour toujours comme dans les belles histoires qui finissent bien**, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**\- Ce serai vraiment romantique**, ajouta son aînée avec des étoiles dans les yeux aussi.

Dans le fond je l'espérais, mais mon père m'a prévenu que si il s'avère qu'Erik revienne dans le royaume, il le tuera sans hésiter.

**\- Oui... mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible,** dit-je tristement.

Les deux sœur se turent et baissèrent la tête avec un mine attristé. Je ne vais pas leurs en vouloir de s'être immiscé dans mes affaires personnelles. Je sais qu'elles ont voulu en parler pour me redonner de l'espoir mais je sais très bien qu'au fond de moi, rien de se qu'elle espéreraient ne viendra pas.

Je dit au deux sœur qu'elle pouvais disposé puis je m'habilla de ma robe verte habituelle puis je me coiffa en y rajoutant un petit serre-tête blanc. Puis pour passer le temps je regarda par la fenêtre le paysage de loin, en espérant apercevoir son château.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

**_/Point de vue dans le château d'Erik/_**

Dans le château, les meubles était dérangés, les vases étaient cassés et les tableaux tombés. Le dragon, n'as pas supporté que la princesse puissent le laisser encore seul. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait déballé toute sa colère, et toute sa tristesse qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui-même. Il se postait là, au centre de ce champs de bataille, avec une respiration sauvage et saccadés, comme quelqu'un d'épuisé qui aurai tout donné.

**\- Si tu veux tant qu'elle reste à tes côtés, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au château ?** Demanda une voix clair et féminine.

**\- Simplement parce qu'elle me la défendu, car elle avait mieux à faire, comme se marier avec un autre homme**, rugit le dragon.

**\- Et toi comme un idiot tu vas l'écouter ? Ce ne te ressemble pas vraiment Erik...**, ajouta la blanche.

**\- Ou peut être qu'il a simplement peur de devoir affronter le roi,** insinua une voix plus grave.

C'était Brain. Erik écarquilla les yeux avant de lui sauter à la gorge.

**\- Toi ! « Très cher père », donne moi UNE seule bonne raison pour ne pas t'envoyer au fin fond des enfers ! **Agressa Cobra.

**\- Erik attend... !** Interpella la blanche en s'approchant des deux hommes.

**\- Simplement car je suis déjà mort**, **« fiston »,** répondit calmement le père.

**\- Pourtant, pour un fantôme, tu m'as l'air bien vivant**, dit-il en parlant de sa main bien collé à sa gorge.

**\- Tu sais très bien que je suis très doué en se qui concerne la magie,** rétorqua Brain.

**\- Tu es très doué aussi pour envoyé à la mort ceux que tu appelais tes « enfants »,** ajouta Erik plein de rage.

-** Erik !** la blanche tenta de résonner son frère mais celui était bien trop fou de rage pour pouvoir l'écouter.

**\- Pourtant tu es devant moi bien vivant en train de me serrer la gorge**, répliqua le vieux magicien.

**\- Tu te trompe, le "Erik" d'il y a sept ans est mort avec ses frères, sa sœur et son soit disant père qui l'avait considéré comme son fils !** s'écria Erik.

**\- Erik...**

**\- Dit moi ! Dit moi pourquoi ce jour là, tu nous a emmené à la mort !** **D****IT MOI POUR QUELLE CAUSE NOUS AVONS DÛ**** NOUS SACRIFIER ! ****Ç****A EN VALAIT-T-IL VRAIMENT LA PEINE !?** Hurla Cobra.

**\- Il va tout t'expliquer Erik alors lâche le !**

**\- Écoute ta sœur, fils. Si tu me lâche, je pourrais t'expliquer le fond de cette histoire,** suggéra calmement Brain.

Cobra grogna avant de finalement le lâcher et lui laisser libre de s'exprimer.

**\- Tu as intérêt à être convainquant, rugit Erik.**

**\- Eh bien, pour commencer, ce n'est pas moi qui ai amené cette armée, mais ta très chère Kinana sans le vouloir.**

**\- Tu...!**

**\- Père dit la vérité, **dit elle avant qu'il ne se met à dire qu'il accusait Kinana.** En fait Kinana à dû partir car elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, son père allait la retrouver et tous nous prendre pour des kidnappeur.** Les autres apparurent pendant qu'elle continua son récit.** Après qu'elle soit partit nous n'avions pas eu de visite venant du royaume puis quelques années après, ces gardes sont venus nous chasser et nous tuer de la part du roi.**

**\- Au début ne sachant pas que nous étions des mages, ils ne nous on pas attaqué mais il a fallut qu'ils voit le sceau magique autour de la maison. Ils nous ont prit alors pour ennemi comme tout les mages et créature rejetés de ce monde**, continua Midnight. **C'était l'occasion de nous battre en tant que mages résistant. Alors il nous on attaqué, et pour essayer de les faire reculer, j'ai instauré un sort d'illusion, Richard a invoqué un mur de roche, Angel invoquais ses anges tueurs, Racer essayait de prendre leurs armes mais sans succès. Cela ne leurs faisait aucun effet. Leurs armure étaient fait avec du mithril d'argent anti-magie. **

**\- Père a ordonné à Angel de faire en sorte que tu ne puisse pas sortir du château, avant qu'il ne meurt en premier. Pendant que tu était à l'intérieur, nous avions combattu comme nous le pouvions, mais nous n'étions pas de taille contre eux. Puis comme tu as pu te souvenir, tu as réussi à sortir du château juste avant de te faire trancher l'œil droit par uns des guerriers. Tu es tombé à terre et ils ont cru que tu était mort, alors ils sont parti,** ajouta Racer.

**\- Mais pourquoi.. ? Vous tous ? Pourquoi me protéger... ?**

**\- Car tu es notre frère,** continua Richard. **Nous devions te préserver, car nous tous, savions que tu était le plus puissant d'entre nous, qui possédais le pourvoir le plus ancien et le plus rare. Tu devais rester en vie. Tu as un pouvoir inimaginable, tellement que toi même tu n'en connais même pas l'étendu en entier.**

**\- Mais … Si j'étais plus puissant j'aurai très bien pu combattre avec vous ! Si j'étais plus puissant je vous aurait protégés ! Et il n'y aurai pas eu de mort !**

**\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça frangin..., tu n'était pas assez puissant ! Il ne fallait pas gâcher ton potentiel que tu exploiterai plus tard ! Et aujourd'hui tu est plus puissant, tu peut les terrasser !** ajouta Racer.

**\- Continu d'achever se que père voulais, bat-toi pour notre liberté à tous**, acheva Angel. **Fait en sorte que notre mort ne soit pas inutile.**

**\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois hanté par notre mort, mon fils. Mais le livre ne t'aurai pas ouvert et nos esprit relâché tant que ton cœur était encore noircit par la haine et la tristesse. Nous craignons que jamais tu ne puisse retrouver la paix. Alors quand Kinana est apparu, nous avions compris que le seul moyen pour toi d'éclaircir ce cœur était sa présence. Comme nous l'espérions, cela t'a permit de retrouver un peu de bonté dans ton cœur, mais il était encore beaucoup trop sombre, pour activer le livre. Alors nous avons attiré Kinana vers le livre, et lui avons redonné ses souvenirs perdus. En fait, elle était la clé de tes souvenirs et du cœur de ce petit garçon amoureux que j'ai élevé.**

**\- Je vois...**, il s'assit sur une des chaise encore valide. **Donc c'est bien grâce à elle que nous en sommes ici.**

**\- Surtout, ne lui rejette pas la faute sur ce qu'il s'est passé Erik,** ajouta la blanche. **Elle n'y es pour rien. Son père a dû l'obliger à parler, et il lui a sûrement effacé la mémoire après...**

Il serra les points comme jamais. Cet homme infâme est comme tout les rois qui ne pense qu'a leurs royaume et leurs avenir à eux sans se soucier des sentiments de leurs propre famille. Alors oui, il allait la libérer de ces chaînes royale, comme ce premier jour où elle lui a supplier de venir chez eux. Ce que ce roi ne savait pas, c'est que rien ne l'en empêchera, et il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, et ni le sur-lendemain car il devait faire en sorte que la vie de sa famille n'aura pas été vaine. Il se releva tout d'un coup, avec le regard surprit de sa famille qui suivait ses mouvements.

**\- Je vais la chercher. Qui que se soit, il ne sera pas assez bien pour elle,** s'exclama narcissiquement le dragon empoisonné avant d'entamer un pas vers sa chambre.

**\- Je te reconnais bien là frangin !** sourit Racer.

**\- Au fait, Erik**, interpella son père, **j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose à propos de tes origines.**

**\- Qui y-a t-il à savoir ?**

**\- Simplement que tu es de sang royal, ton père était le roi Zehir, un dragonien venimeux, quand à ta mère, elle était capable de contrôler les ondes sonores. Ils étaient un des ennemis principaux du père de Kinana. Lui même avant sa mort et celui de ta mère, m'a chargé de te protéger.**

**\- Cela explique ton pouvoir si puissant**, remarqua MacBeth.

Décidément il avait mille et une raison de vouloir tuer cet homme.

**\- Aussi**, Brain sortit une petite tablette de marbre de sa poche et le lui donna. **C'est le dernier sceau qui renferme ton pouvoir, brise le et tu retrouvera tout tes pouvoir.**

**\- Merci...père, et vous tous aussi... merci pour tout, pour avoir été la pendant toute ces années.**

**\- Entre frère on se protège,** dit Racer en levant le pouce.

**\- Mais je n'ai pas pu vous protéger, vous...**, ajouta Erik en baissant la tête.

**\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurai rien pu faire**, souriait Angel.

**\- Ne ne regrettons rien, ni notre sacrifice, rien**, ajouta Midnight les bras croisés.

**\- Et n'oublie pas mon très cher frère, l'amour est le plus précieux des cadeaux de la vie**, sourit Hot-Eyes.

**\- Je pense que notre tâche a été accomplit, ne devons partir**, annonça le père, alors que leurs corps commençais à scintiller.

**\- Maintenant ?** Interrogea Erik. **Mais...**

**\- Le sceau n'a pas été conçu pour tenir aussi longtemps, alors nos esprit vont devoir sortir du livre**, commença Midnight.

-** Et nous irons au paradis,** s'émerveilla Angel toute joyeuse.

**\- Ça été un plaisir de te revoir après sept ans, frangin,** sourit Racer.

**\- Prend soin de toi Erik**, ajouta Hot-Eyes suivit d'un hochement de tête venant de Midnight.

**\- Alors ce n'est qu'un au-revoir,** répliqua Erik.

**\- Oui, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, on se reverra**, répéta Angel avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et de disparaître comme les autres.

_**\- A bientôt Erik... **_acheva la voix de Brain au loin.

Erik respira un bon coup, puis se retourna et ferma définitivement la porte où regorgeais tant de souvenirs lointain.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

Aujourd'hui est le jour tant attendu de mon père. Nous sommes le 13 août 791, un jour sombre puant le bonheur artificiel, étouffant la liberté que je voulais tant. Je me tenais debout devant mon psyché en train de se faire habiller coiffé et maquillé par Mirajane, Lisanna. En regardant dans le miroir j'aperçois le regard triste de Lisanna et de Mirajane. Je t'entait de les rassurer de leurs dire que tout va bien, mais elles-mêmes savent que ce n'est pas vrai, que je refoule entièrement ce mariage arrangé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite maintenant. A pars si cette personne était ma propre mère. Elle ordonna aux deux servantes de se replier et prit une de mes mèche de cheveux pour les retrousser dans mon chignon :

**\- Je sais se que tu ressent ma chérie, la sensation d'être utiliser comme un objet qu'on marie sans avoir son mot à dire...**

**\- Vous dite ça comme si vous aviez vécu la même chose**, rétorquai-je.

**\- C'est le cas.** Je la regarda surprise puis elle continua. **Sache qu'avant de tout te raconter, cette histoire, je ne l'ai dit à personne, ni même à ton père,** puis elle continua. **A cette époque, j'aimais un autre homme qui était lui aussi un prince. Il s'appelait Zehir, mais malheureusement nous aurions pu nous marier si il n'était pas un dragonien. Mon père n'acceptait pas cela, alors il refusa et a préférer m'épouser à un homme qui partageai les même convictions à propos des magiciens.**

**\- Et tu n'a rien dit... ?**

**\- Je ne pouvais rien faire,** **puis après notre mariage j'ai appris à l'aimer, comme j'aimais Zehir.**

**\- Mais... d'où proviens ma magie ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le demander...**

\- **Regarde... **elle enleva ses gants et me montra ses mains, puis tout d'un coup elle devinrent violette avant de revenir à la normale. **Les femmes de notre famille se transmette ce pouvoir depuis des générations. Ma grand-mère me racontait que l'origine de cette magie provenait de ton ancêtre, d'il y a des centaines d'années de ça, qui était une enchanteresse venimeuse qui se transformait en serpent. Un jour elle fut tombé amoureuse d'un prince qui vagabondais dans sa forêt, et lui aussi en tomba amoureux. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement mortelle mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de l'épouser ensuite. Ma grand-mère me contait qu'a ce temps là, la magie faisait partit de la vie de tout les jours et n'était pas rejeté par les mortel.**

Je la regardais attentive. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette histoire. Je me dit qu'au moins mes enfants auront peut être un jour le privilège d'utiliser leurs magie sans danger.

**\- Mais je ne comprend pas, si vous savez très bien que je ne veux pas de se mariage, pourquoi me l'imposer ?**

**\- J'aurai très bien essayer de faire quelque chose, ton père est le roi, il fait comme bon lui semble. Alors la seule chosez que j'ai pu faire c'est de te trouver un homme convenable,** dit-elle en baissant la tête. **Je suis désolé que tu soit obligé de vivre se que j'ai vécu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras à l'aimer comme cet homme, Cobra.**

Je la regarda incrédule et totalement surprise :

**\- Mais... comment vous... ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais**, sourit la reine. **Je sais très bien reconnaître une femme ou une petite fille amoureuse quand j'en vois une.** **Je savais depuis longtemps que vous vous connaissiez. Je me souviens même de ton visage triste quand tu regardais le paysage de ta fenêtre. Et puis, si c'était Zehir qui était dans la même situation et moi dans la tienne, j'aurai fait exactement la même chose.**

**\- Vous dite que vous me voyez encore petite avec le visage triste en regardant par la fenêtre, mais vous savez, il y a encore quelque chose qui perturbe mon esprit à propos de ma jeunesse... Je doute que je me soit cogné la tête sur un rocher et que j'ai été enlevé. En vérité, pour le rocher, je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru... Dite moi la vérité mère, mon père a effacé une partie de ma mémoire après lui avoir dit ou se trouvait la famille de Brain, c'est bien ça ?**

Elle fut un peu surprise que je comprenne si vite que cette histoire n'était qu'un pur mensonge pour assombrir la vérité. Elle me regarda honteuse comme une petite fille qui regrettait d'avoir fait une bêtise. J'attendais une réponse, après tout je lui devait bien ça.

**\- Alors ?** Insistai-je.

**\- Sache que je ne lui ai jamais pardonné se qu'il ta fait, Kinana,** se justifia la reine d'une voix triste et sincère.

**\- Je vous croit mère, je voulais juste entendre la vérité une bonne fois pour toute**, achevais-je.

Les sonneries de la cloche retentit dans tout le royaume célébrant le commencement du mariage :

**\- Bon, il est tant d'y aller**, dit elle en me tendant la main.

Je la prit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du trône où se passe la cérémonie de mariage. Un messager du royaume annonça ma présence avant de nous ouvrir la porte et de se diriger au fond de la salle attirant tout les regards. J'avais une robe blanche à manche longue avec des bande verte plongeant à ma taille, au boue des manche et à la naissance de la poitrine. Je tenais un bouquet fleurs violettes à la main et quelques fleur blanche autour de mon serre-tête. Arrivé à côté de mon fiancé, je ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, et je ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le roi en tian de réciter quelques phrase sur le mariage et la fidélité. Juste un souvenir lointain qui m'es revenu tout d'un coup :

_« Erik, et si un jour nous nous retrouvons séparer... ? Je ne voudrai que jamais cela arrive..._

_\- Eh bien si cela devait arriver, tu regardera les étoiles car je viendrai te chercher sur le dos d'une étoile filante pour te retrouver. Alors quoi qu'il arrive Cubelios, si tu as besoin d'aide appel moi et je viendrai te chercher sur le dos d'une étoile, souriait Erik. »_

**\- Erik...aide-moi...** chuchotai-je dans un souffle.

Mon père continua son récital puis tout d'un coup il se met à me parler :

**\- Et vous Kinana Carmeris voulez-vous prendre pour époux Grey Fullbuster ?**

**\- Je...**

**\- Qu'a-tu dit ?** me demanda mon père, n'ayant pas entendu ma réponse.

**\- Je...n...**

Les portes derrière la salle s'ouvrirent toutes d'un coup. Toute les personnes de la salle ainsi que moi se retournèrent surprise avant d'apercevoir Erik munit d'une longue veste rouge foncé. Il souffla les bougies posté de chaque côté de la porte, et entama une démarche tranquille avant de déclarer :

**\- C'est drôle, il me semble ne pas avoir été invité à ce petit mariage, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je m'invite seul, Etémor roi de Decta,** sourit Cobra moqueusement avant d'éclater un rire mesquin.

**\- Cobra !** Criai-je mi heureuse, mi effrayé.

**\- Tuez-le !** Ordonna le roi.

Les gardes se postèrent devant nous pour nous protéger tandis que le roi de l'autre royaume, s'empesta à demander des réponses à mon père :

**\- Qui est cet...homme ?**

**\- Un monstre que j'aurai du tuer depuis longtemps ! Roi Silver je vous conseil de sortir d'ici par la porte de derrière,** conseilla mon père, **nous reparlerons du mariage plus tard, ****puis il s'adressa à moi et mère : Vous aussi aller vous cacher !**

**\- Très bien, venez !** ainsi la famille Fullbuster sortirent de la salle sans demander leurs reste.

Ma mère et moi quand à la famille Fullbuster empruntons le chemin et commençons à monté les escalier. Puis je m'arrêta en plein élan. Je ne voulais pas me cacher alors je suis resté près des escalier en espérant et en attendant de pouvoir le rejoindre.

Alors que Cobra continuait de riposter contre les gardes, les invités apeurés, tentèrent de se diriger vers la sortie :

**\- Pas si vite bande de crétins,** il ferma les portes d'un geste de la main puis continua :

**\- A quel moments depuis mon arrivée « spectaculaire », ai-je dit que l'on pouvait quitter la cérémonie tant attendu de ce très cher roi ici présent ?** Questionna-t Erik ironiquement en écartant les bras, avant qu'un des gardes s'apprête à l'attaquer par la droite. Il l'envoya balader au loin rien qu'avec son bras. **Veuillez me pardonner mais les accolade très musclé ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé**, ajouta-il moqueur.

**\- Utilisez les fusils !** cria un des gardes, avant que tous se jetèrent sur Erik.

**\- Je n'ai pas oublié la raclé de la dernière fois bande de guignole !**

Ses mains devinrent reptiliennes avant de les propulser par terre avec ses serres venimeuse. Cobra avait l'air beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant. Cela me mit à espérer encore de pouvoir m'enfuir d'ici une bonne fois pour toute. A ce moment là, je voyait mon père afficher un regard surprit comme si il venais de découvrir quelque chose d'important :

**\- Toi..., tu es le rejeton du roi de Venenum ! **s'écria mon père, alors que ma mère enfouit ses mains devant sa bouche et poussa un cri de surprise. Le roi de Venenum ne serai pas... ?

**\- Et toi... Tu es celui qui as tué toute ma famille... Dommage pour toi j'ai survécu, et j'ai bien l'intentions de te faire subir le même sort**, cria de rage. Il s'apprêta à le tuer quand il reçu un objet métalliques dans les côtes qui le fit reculer de quelques centimètre. C'était des balles anti-magie.

**\- ERIK !** Je voulu me diriger auprès de lui mais un des garde me prit par les épaules pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je sentait ma magie se concentrer dans mes avants bras de plus en plus que l'anxiété et la peur me tailladait l'esprit.

Il en reçu une autre, puis encore une autre avant de poser un genoux puis un autre. Il avait la tête baisser et mon père savait que la dernière balle lui sera fatale.

**\- TU NE ME TUERA PAS ! PAS TANT QUE J'AURAIS EU MA VENGEANCE !** s'écria Cobra.

**\- ALLEZ-Y TIREZ**, ordonna le roi.

Mon sangs devient brûlant et plus puissant encore. La seule chose qui me fallait achever était :

**_« Ma prière »_**

A la vitesse de l'éclair, je repoussa le garde avec mes bras, et me posta devant Cobra. Je protégea mon visage avec mes bras en croix avant de recevoir cette unique balle qui aurait pu l'achever. Je ressentait une douleur atroce à l'abdomen, et je tomba lourdement à terre dans ses bras. Les voix autour de moi étaient étouffé comme si mon esprit partait loin de mon corps. Je ne voyais que ses lèvres hurler de colère et son regard effroyable trahissant sa peur et son incrédulité à mon égard. Je recrachai le sang emmagasiné dans mon estomac et j'essayais tant bien que mal de respirer. Je percevais un peu plus ce qui m'entourai et entendit cobra me chuchoter quelque chose :

**\- Reste...reste avec moi Kinana, s'il te plaît... !** m'implora Erik.

**\- j...je...**tendais-je de dire.

**\- Ne dit rien, tante de garder tes forces, je vais me débarrasser de tout ces ennemis et nous resterons ensemble, d'accord ? Es-tu capable de tenir le coup ?**

**\- Ou..oui...**promis-je.

**\- Très bien**, il m'embrassa sur le front avant de déclarer : **Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps promis...**

Il se releva tandis que_ je sombrais dans l'inconscience._

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

««_ \- Et bien alors petite Kinana, pourquoi tu pleure...? - J'ai peur de faire une très grosse bêtise Richard... Je ne sais pas si il pourra un jour me le pardonner, mais je dois le faire pour le protéger, tu lui diras, hein Richard ? _»_ Je me souvenais encore de ce moment là. Tu avais le regard de celle qui se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulais pas faire. Et moi, je mangeais comme à mon habitude en regardant les étoiles comme toi à ce moment là. Se que je t'ai dit ? C'est simple,_« _Protéger l'être qui nous chéri est la chose la plus importante que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler. Mais sache que protéger ne veut pas dire s'éloigner, ou bien se sacrifier. Car la chose que tu devrais faire, est plutôt de rester en vie pour cette personne si importante à tes yeux. Et si tu ne comprend pas, alors met toi une seconde à sa place. Vis, vis pour les personne qui te sont chère, vis pour les rendre heureux, car c'est aussi ça, protéger. Et c'est tout se qu'elles te demanderont. _»_ N''oublis pas ceci et vis pour cette personne, vis pour lui... _»

_**/Point du vue omniscient/**_

**\- KINANA ! Ma fille... ma petite Kinana**, hurla désemparée la reine en tentant de la rejoindre.

Erik se releva et concentra ses pouvoirs qui ne cessaient d'augmenter. Une brume empoisonnée se développa tout autour de lui. Les balles fondirent grâce au poison puis commencèrent à refermer les plaies. Sa peau reptilienne se développa jusqu'au visage et descendit jusqu'au bas du ventre. Il releva la tête et on pouvait apercevoir ses pupille reptilienne violet vif. Les gardes ainsi que le reste des personne tremblèrent de peur face à ce démon. Il hurla d'un hurlement bestiale et libéra une onde sonore empoisonné tout autour de lui de manière à propulser une grande partie des personne présente dans cette salle. Il s'approcha de roi d'une manière menaçante.

**\- Comment... as-tu pu..., siffla Erik.**

Tout les gardes debout qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher de lui furent mortellement empoissonné ou briser en deux par une onde sonore. Son regard n'était plus humain, mais celui d'une bête assoiffé de sang, de haine et de vengeance contre cette personne qui lui avait tout volé.

**\- Triple imbécile ! Ce n'était pas ma fille mais Cobra qui fallait toucher !** Il frappa le garde qui avait tiré et prit son arme pour viser Erik, mais il n'eut le temps de tirer qu'il se posta devant lui, à une vitesse inhumaine puis brisa son arme avant de le prendre par le coup et de l'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur d'en fasse. Puis lui renvoya un coup au visage avant de le prendre par le coup comme un vulgaire lapin.

**\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir laisser en captivité dans cette prison infâme.**

Avec ses griffes empoisonnés, il enfonça ses griffes dans son abdomen avant de continué tout le long de son torse se qui ne donna pas plus d'une seconde pour que le roi ressente les effet du poison.

**\- AAAAARGHT ! **hurla de douleur le roi.

**\- Ça, c'est pour ma famille que tu as tué de sang froid**, continua Erik. Puis il le relâcha et s'écarta de lui en le regardant gémir de douleur :

**\- Et cette souffrance qui consumera ton corps, et que tu ressentira jusqu'à ta mort, sera pour celle que j'aimais tant.**

**\- P...par pitié...cesse cette... souffrance...,** supplia le roi.

**\- Dommage pour toi, tu as tué le seul homme qui aurai pu te sauver**, fini Erik avant de prendre Kinana dans ses bras et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Toute la garde royale autour de lui gisait à terre, ayant succombé au poison dévastateur du dragon venimeux. Quand au civile, ils on dû trouver un autre chemin pour s'enfuir.

**\- Attend !** L'interpella une femme.

Il se retourna et fut surprit de voir la reine venir vers lui au lieu de secourir son mari :

**\- Tu es... Cobra le fils de Zehir...n'est-ce pas ? **Le regard d'Erik confirma ses doutes. Elle posa une main sur les cheveux de sa fille et continua d'un regard sur d'elle : **Prend soin de ma fille, et reste auprès d'elle... pour qu'elle ai au moins la chance de vivre avec celui qu'elle aime**, Supplia la mère. **Quand tu sortira à droite il y a un passage secret qui t'emmènera vers la sortie. Les gardes ne connaissent pas se chemin, maintenant vas-y !**

Dans le fond, sa mère aimait toujours le défunt roi de Venenum et toujours plus que celui qu'elle a été obliger d'épouser, quoi qu'elle dise.

**\- Merci, et gardez l'esprit tranquille, je prendrais soin d'elle, **jura le dragon.** Et, mon nom n'est pas Cobra mais Erik,** lui apprend-t-il.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

Les rayons du soleil me réveilla de mon sommeil profond. Je reprit conscience très vite et me rendit compte que je me trouvais dans une chambre totalement inconnu. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. C'était Cobra.

**\- Alors princesse, on décide enfin à se réveiller après trois jours de sommeil ?**

**\- J'ai dormit pendant trois jours ? **Demandai surprise.

**\- Trois jour précieusement et crois-moi ça été très long pour moi, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. **Puis il me donna un plateau remplit de nourriture très appétissante. **Tiens, cela te permettra de reprendre des forces.**

**\- Dit-moi, que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente ? **Demandai-je en dégustant mon petit-déjeuner.

**\- Et bien j'ai tué la totalité des gardes qui se trouvais dans la salle et à l'heure qu'il est ton père a dû succomber au poison que je lui ai infligé,** expliqua lacement Erik.

**\- Toujours aussi délicat à se que je vois,** souriais-je.

**\- Je suis désolé, mais je mentirai si je disais qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité**, dit-il sérieusement.

**\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, et puis il ne m'as jamais porté une quelconque affection... Mais c'était mon père... et juste parce que c'était mon père, je continuait à dire qu'il n'avait pas à mourir. Mais sache que jamais, je ne te reprocherai sa mort...** avouai-je.

**\- Tu sais, à force de voir la mort autour de soit, on fini par s'y faire**, poursuivit Erik avant de le ver subitement : **Bon ! Je vais aller prévenir Wendy, que tu t'es enfin réveillé**, dit-il avec humour à la fin de la phrase.

**\- Wendy ?**

**\- Oui celle qui t'a guérit, c'est une dragoniènne comme moi, sauf que sa spécialité est la guérison**, m'annonça-t-il.

**\- Oh je vois,** il entama un pas vers la sortie avant que je ne l'arrête : **Erik, qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?** Demandai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa délicatement avant de répondre :

**\- Eh bien, je pensais revenir dans le château ou bien reconstruire mon royaume, puisque je suis l'héritier du royaume de Venenum... et commencer une nouvelle ère de prospérité pour les mages. A moins que je remette le trône à quelqu'un d'autre, **m'annonça-t-il.

**\- Alors comme ça tu es l'héritier de Venenum ?** Dit-je mesquinement.

Je venais de comprendre que l'homme que ma mère aimais n'était autre que le père d'Erik.

**\- Et je suis au courant que depuis quelques jours,** rigola Erik avant de reprendre un air sérieux : **Tu en pense quoi, tu voudrai qu'on rénove le château ou le royaume de Venenum ?** Proposa Erik.

**\- Et bien d'un côté, si nous reconstruisons Venenum, les autres royaumes seront très vite au courant, peut être que le château de Brain est plus adapté, et puis il est très grand, nous devrions d'abord rester ****discret**** et trouver des mages qui se rallierons à notre cause. Tu ne pense pas ?** Conseillai-je.

Il déposa sa main contre ma joue et afficha un léger sourire :

**\- C'est comme tu veux, du moment que je suis avec toi,** dit-il.

Heureuse d'être enfin à ses côté, je me jeta dans ses bras et nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça sans bouger. Puis on s'embrassèrent tendrement comme si c'était le dernier.

Et c'est ainsi que je nous rassemblons plusieurs mage les plus incroyables du monde entier et créons notre résistance. Peut après nous avons découvert que plusieurs guilde de mages on été fondé. Nous les avions rallié à notre cause puis nous avons rénové le château de son père adoptif, puis plus tard, et grâce à la main d'œuvre de magiciens spécialisé dans la construction, nous avons reconstruit le royaume de Venenum pour créer le royaume des mages et pour être sur de pouvoir protéger tout le monde. Nous parcourions des pays et des pays, quand à Erik et moi, nous eûmes un enfant moitié dragonien, et moitié charmeur de serpents.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

**Plus tard :**

Trois silhouette, chacune caché sous un cape se dirigea discrètement dans un bar avant de s'assoie dans une des tables près d'une des fenêtres : Un des silhouette plus imposante que les autre interpella un homme au cheveux coloré habillé en noir et couvert de quelques égratignures provoqué dans son précédent combat :

**\- Alors que me vaut cette visite serpent venimeux ?**

Le serpent en question ainsi que les deux autres silhouette ôtèrent leur capuchon pour enfin montrer leur visage. L'homme appelé « serpent venimeux » n'était autre que le célèbre Cobra alias Erik et à ses côté Kinana ainsi qu'une petite enfant de bas âge au cheveux violet et au yeux marron.

**\- Tu es un dragonnier aussi, non ? Alors que dirais-tu de te battre pour se que tu es ? **proposa Cobra.

**\- Cette idée me plaît bien mais qui te dit que j'accepterai ton offre ?**

**\- Au dernière nouvelle, tu aime bien cogner non ? Et puis franchement, ce serai le pied de mettre une raclé à l'armée ennemis...**

L'homme réfléchi quelques secondes puis donna son verdict :

**\- C'est d'accord j'accepte, **déclara l'homme. **Y'a rien de mieux que de foutre une déculotté à ces minables**, rigola-t-il franchement. **Rien que d'y penser, je suis chaud bouillant !**

**\- Eh bien nous voila avec un allié en plus, **s'émerveilla Erik en regardant sa bien aimée.

**\- Bienvenue à la résistance, Natsu Dragnir,** finit-je.

**THE END**

Et OUI ! voici la fin **d'Enigmatic** ! (un peu bâclé je pense) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (pour ma part j'étais drôlement inspiré à la fin XD) J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de révélation et je pense même un peu trop (j'adore le mystère et tout le tralala XD) N'oubliez pas de commenter se qui vous a plu ou même se qui ne vous a pas plu ! (je le redirai plusieurs fois sûrement, mais j'accepte toute critique positive ou négative si elle est constructive bien sur)

Voilà voilà ! Et je vous dit à bientôt pour la fin de **« Zeleph au pays des merveilles »** mais aussi très prochainement pour une toute nouvelle fiction non pas sur **Fairy Tail** mais sur *roulement de tambour* … **Green Lantern : The Animated Serie !** (et je ne m'arrêterai pas là enfin j'espère XD)

Bisous à bientôt mes ptit serpents et Bonne rentrée scolaire !


End file.
